Lady Goddess
by Serenity Komoshiro
Summary: [SMFY] What happens when Usagi is given a very special bracelet from the four beast gods when she was young? She then is transported to their world after 11 yrs. See what happens and why Usagi is transported there. [ON HOLD]
1. The meeting

A/N: Hey well this is my first FY/SM crossover let alone my first crossover.  
  
Hope you all enjoy it and I will write the next chapter as soon as I get at least 3  
  
reviews for this chapter. I don't own FY and SM or anything so don't sue me. Also on the  
  
appearence of the beast gods in human form I don't know how Genbu and Byakko look like so  
  
I guessing if you know plz. tell me.  
  
THE MEETING  
  
At the park*************  
  
"Wah! Stop picking on me!" a little blue eyed blode hair girl cried.  
  
She was dressed in a little cute pink play dress with little roses on it. Her hair was in   
  
two meatballs each one on the side of her head with litlle stremers of hair coming down.  
  
"What kind of a name is Usagi and whats with the stupid hair?" another little girl  
  
said.  
  
"Nothing.....is*sniff*wrong.....with*sniff*.....my hair or my name." Usagi cried.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and she's ugly too." another kid said.  
  
"Why can't we all get along and be friends?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Why would we want to be friends with an ugly cry baby freak like you?" another  
  
little boy said.  
  
After hearing the little boy calling her a freak the little 5 year old Usagi ran off to the  
  
far end of the park. Her mother had brought her to the park that day to make new friends before  
  
Kindergarden started. That plan didn't work as soon as Usagi's mother left her 5 year old  
  
to make new friends the teasing started. When Usagi got to the far end of the park she   
  
curled herself into a little ball and started to cry even more.   
  
[Why did they have to pick on me? Mom said if I wanted to make new friends all I   
  
had to do was be nice and be myself, but that didn't work. I guess I'll never have   
  
any friends.] Usagi thought.   
  
She then saw a mixture of white, red, blue and brown light coming towards her. The light was   
  
so bright she had to cover her eyes. When the light had dimmed down she saw four young men.  
  
One had red eyes and flaming hair. The man next to him had blue eyes and blue hair. Next to   
  
him was a man with green hair and brown eyes. The last man had white hair and brown eyes.  
  
They each had on a different outfit.  
  
"Who are you?" the scared 5 yr. old asked with tears still coming down her face.  
  
"Why are you crying little one?" the red eyed man asked.  
  
"Yes why should a pretty girl like you cry?" the man with white hair asked.  
  
"I'm*sinff* not pretty."  
  
"Yes you are." the man with green hair said as he whipped away a tear from her face.  
  
"Yes he is right and anyone who says is otherwise ugly baka forever." the man with   
  
blue hair said.  
  
This made Usagi laugh and smile. SHe then stopped crying.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Suzaku." the man with red hair said.  
  
"I'm Seiryu." the man with blue hair said.  
  
"I'm Genbu." the man with green hair said.  
  
"And I'm Byakko." the man with white hair said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
"And nice to meet you too." the men said in unison.  
  
"Do you want to be friends?" the little Usagi asked.  
  
"Alright and to show you what your friendship means to us we would like to give a gift  
  
little one." Suzaku said and then he took out a beautiful bracelet that had a red, blue, green   
  
and white jewel on it. On each of those jewels was a symbol. The red jewel had a bird on it.   
  
The blue jewel had a dragon on it. The green jewel had a turtle on it and the white jewel had   
  
a tiger on it. Each jewel was sepparated by a cresent moon and two little golden stars.  
  
"Wow this is for me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes Chibi Usa this is for you. It's a very special bracelet and within each jewel  
  
there is a different power. A power from each of us." Byakko said.  
  
"Each has a power like what?"  
  
"The red jewel has the power of fire. The blue jewel has the power of water. The green  
  
jewel has the power of nature and the white jewel has the power of ice." Suzaku said.  
  
"Oh wow I can't wait to tell my mom!"  
  
"No Usagi you can't. This bracelet is very special to us so please keep it a secret."  
  
Seiryu said.  
  
"Alright." Usagi said but then had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Usagi why did you get so sad?" Byakko asked.  
  
"Well you guys gave me a gift and I have nothing for you."  
  
"You don't have to give us anything sweet girl your friendship is enough. We must go  
  
now." Genbu said.  
  
"Will you come back soon?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No I'm sorry little one but don't worry we will see each other someday   
  
I promise. Also never forget that you have great strength that no one could  
  
ever match." Suzaku said.   
  
"Yes you have great strength in your heart and never believe someone when they  
  
tell you that you're weak." Seiryu said.  
  
"Yes, always trust your hear and it will guide you on the right path." Genbu added.   
  
"He's right your heart is never wrong." Byakko also added.  
  
"Usagi you have great power and that power will always protect you." Suzaku  
  
said as he leaned down and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheeck.  
  
  
  
When he did a cresent moon appeared on Usagi's head and a bright powerful light shown from the  
  
cresent mark. Making everyone close thier eyes. Usagi blacked out when the cresent moon   
  
appeared and when she awoke her four frineds were gone.  
  
"Usagi sweetie time to go!" Usagi's mom called out.  
  
"Okay mom!" Usagi yelled she then left the park with her special bracelet on her right   
  
hand.  
  
[I'll never forget you Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko and Genbu.] Usagi thought.  
  
PALACE OF THE BEAST GODS*******************************************************  
  
  
  
The powerful light transported the beast gods to a holy place which only they could enter.  
  
"Did you feel that power?" Seiryu asked his fellow gods.  
  
"Yes that is the power of the Moon Princess." Suzaku said.  
  
"I would have never guessed that little girl was the reincarnation of her and that  
  
she would be the key to our world's future." Byakko said as he looked down with a questioning   
  
look on his face.  
  
"I know but from what the legends say she will use our power and save our   
  
world." Genbu said.  
  
"Ahh yes but that is only part of the legend. The other part is that she will   
  
have to marry one of our warriors who will be enfused with one of us and when she does   
  
peace will rule throughout our world forever." Seiryu added.  
  
"Yes for that is the destiny of the Lady Goddess." Suzaku said to his fellow gods.  
  
"When will she come?" Byakko asked.  
  
"Soon after the mikos of Seiryu and Suzaku come into our world." Genbu said.  
  
"Fine but how long will that be?" Suzaku asked.  
  
"Only time know." Seiryu answered.  
  
11 years later**********************  
  
Usagi was on the ground in the middle of the desert crying from what her   
  
friends and Mamoru had told her.  
  
FLASHBACK***********  
  
"Hey guys whats up?" Usagi asked as she saw her friends at the park sitting down.  
  
By now Usagi was Eternal Sailormoon and had defeated the last of evil in her world. She was  
  
now in High school as a freshman but still acted the same way. A kultz and a cry baby some   
  
times, but after defeating the last of evil 4 months ago there was peace. She still had on  
  
bracelet that she got form when she was younger and started to act more her age.   
  
"Usagi we have to talk to you." Mako.chan said.  
  
"What about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Um....well" AMi was about to finish when Rei butted in.  
  
"We want to kick you out of the group." Rei said.  
  
"Why? I thought we were friends." Usagi asked her eyes began to fill with water.  
  
"Oh great the cry baby's gonna cry." Mamoru said.  
  
"Mamo.chan you too?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah duh. He loves Rei more than you." Mina chan said.  
  
"Yes she is going to be our new leader if evil shows up. She is way stronger than you  
  
and she isn't a cry abay!" Moko. chan told Usagi.  
  
"Now hand over the sliver crystel!" Ami yelled.  
  
"NO!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Don't make this hard on your self give us the crystel before you do something  
  
stupid with it!" Mina yelled.  
  
"NO I will never! I am the Moon Princess and this crystel belongs to me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Mamoru then grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Let me go!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Not untill you give us the crystel!" Mamoru yelled back.  
  
"No? Fine then we'll take it by force!" Rei yelled.  
  
Right there everything went into slow motion.  
  
[Oh no what am I going to do?] Usagi thought.  
  
[Usagi.......]  
  
Usagi heard a familiar voice calling to her in her head.  
  
[Suzaku?]  
  
[Yes I'm glad you remember me.]  
  
[Please help me.]  
  
[We'll help you Usagi just yell out our names. We will transport you to our world.]  
  
[Your world?]  
  
[Yes. Please just trust us.]  
  
[Alright.]  
  
"SUZAKU, SEIRYU, BYAKKO AND GENBU SAVE ME PLEASE!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Just then a mixture of red, blue, white and brown light came from Usagi's bracelet   
  
surrounded Usagi making her blackout and she then disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh well at least she is out of our hair." Mamoru said.  
  
Then they all left the park happy to know that Usagi was gone.  
  
TRISTA'S MANSION******************************  
  
"Did you feel that?" Trista asked Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Yes it seems like someone is missing." Michiru said.  
  
"Yes your right but who could it be?" Haruka asked.  
  
"USAGI!" they all yelled in unsion.  
  
END FLASH BACK*****************************************************  
  
Usagi woke up in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. She then recalled back what happened.   
  
She then began to cry and she cried until she became too tried. WHen she fell  
  
asleep a red form picked her up and transported her to Konan's palace where  
  
the Suzaku 7 and their miko Miaka were.  
  
PALACE******************************************************  
  
Miaka and Tamahome were in the graden about to kiss when Tamahome saw the light of  
  
Suzaku.  
  
"Miaka look!" he shouted poiting to the red light in the palace.  
  
The other 6 warriors noticed the light and began to run to it. When they got to the palace  
  
there was Suzaku holding Usagi in his arms. Everyone bowed down to him. Everyone was  
  
surprised to see the blode girl in his arms. Hotohori then spoke up.  
  
"Oh great Suzaku it is an honor to see you but we haven't summoned you yet so what  
  
may I ask are you doing here?"   
  
"This girl that I hold is the legendary Lady Goddess. She is also the Moon Princess.  
  
I am entrusting you in her care. Respect her as you would me. I must go now." Suzaku  
  
gentely laid down the sleeping angel then in a bright red light vanished.  
  
Everyone then gathered around the Lady Goddess.  
  
[How beautiful she is.] Hotohori thought.  
  
"You there take the Lady Goddess into her room and call me as soon as   
  
she awakes." Hotohori comanded.  
  
As soon as the servent went to pick up Usagi she began to glow a golden silver color.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Usagi's hair then began to get sliver streks and her wings appeared along with her cesent moon.   
  
"She must be a tenshi as well." Chiriko said.  
  
Usagi began to slowly wake up. She was floating above the air with her wings spread out.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE............................................................................. 


	2. I'm What! She's who?

A/N Thank you so much for those of you who did review. Now I don't own SM or FY so   
  
don't sue! Now here is the lastest chapie from me and I won't write another chapie   
  
until I get at least 4 reviews for this chapie. Now onward to the newest chapie of   
  
Lady Goddess. Also I don't know who Usagi shall be paired with here are your choices:  
  
Hotohori, Nakago, Tasuki or Amiboshi.  
  
Chapter 2: I'M WHAT? SHE'S WHO?  
  
Last Chapie:  
  
"This girl that I hold is the legendary Lady Goddess. She is also the Moon Princess.  
  
I am entrusting you in her care. Respect her as you would me. I must go now." Suzaku  
  
gentely laid down the sleeping angel then in a bright red light vanished.  
  
Everyone then gathered around the Lady Goddess.  
  
[How beautiful she is.] Hotohori thought.  
  
"You there take the Lady Goddess into her room and call me as soon as   
  
she awakes." Hotohori comanded.  
  
As soon as the servent went to pick up Usagi she began to glow a golden silver color.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Usagi's hair then began to get sliver streks and her wings appeared along with her cesent moon.   
  
"She must be a tenshi as well." Chiriko said.  
  
Usagi began to slowly wake up. She was floating above the air with her wings spread out.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Cahpter 2  
  
Usagi's wings were spread out about 10 ft. across. Maika then noticed her outfit.   
  
[She looks like she's from my world.] Miaka thought she then appoarced Usagi.  
  
"My name is Miaka Miss Lady Goddess ma'm and I was wondering from what land do you  
  
come from?"  
  
Usagi slowly came down with her wings still out.  
  
"I'm from Tokyo, Japan where am I?"  
  
"Wow I'm from Tokyo too!" Miaka said happily.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
A sudden explosion erupted in the palace.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Well it's nice to you all Suzaku 7!" A man with lack and White face paint said.   
  
He was wearing a feathery hat with a long dress looking out fit.  
  
"What the hell do you want Tomo?" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Well I'm here for the Lady Goddess of course!" Tomo yelled.  
  
[Lady Goddess who is he talking about?] Usagi thought.  
  
Just then Tomo started his attack. He took out Chiriko, then Chichiri followed by Tamahome.   
  
Hotohori,Tasuki, Nuriko and Mitsukake were the only ones standing besides Usagi nad Miaka.  
  
[I have to do something, but I can't let them find out who I really am. But I have to do what's  
  
right.] Usagi thought she then steped infront of the 4 reamining suzaku warriors.  
  
"Hey ugly I don't know who this "Lady Goddess" is or why you want her but all I know is  
  
that you won't harm these people here not as long as I'm around!" Usagi then raised her hand  
  
and shouted: MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
Usagi was then surrounded by a white light and then when the light was gone there standing   
  
where Usagi was the herione Sailormoon or Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" Tomo yelled.  
  
"I was waiting for you to asked that! I am the chapion of love and justice. I am   
  
Eternal Sailormoon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Usagi said as she did her  
  
classic poses.  
  
Everyone was in awe. This creature who was going to save their world was  
  
the Lady Goddess, a tenshi and a warrior as well. No one could believe this site.   
  
Miaka on the other hand was jumping up and down with stars in her eyes.  
  
"OMG! OMG! OMG! It's Sailormoon! I can't wait to talk to her! Maybe she'll   
  
give me an autograph!" Miaka said in a hyper voice and jumping up and down.  
  
Tamahome loked at his love and thought [Why the hell did I give her that sugar cube?].  
  
Eternal then started her attack and shouted MOON TIARA MAGIC! Her attack missed she then tried  
  
Eternal Sailormoon shock wave.(It's when she outs her hands together and a shock of energy   
  
comes at the enemy in the shapped of a cresent moon. A/N I made this attack and the attacks of  
  
Usagi uses from the power of the beast gods up hope you all like it ~-^.) Again she missed.  
  
TRISTA'S MANSION**************************************  
  
"Did you feel that power?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes it seems Usagi si still alive but where is she do you know Trista?" Michiru asked.  
  
"No but I went and checked the time stream and I think I know what ahppened   
  
to Usagi." Trista said.  
  
"What happened to Usagi-chan Trista-mama?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It appears that the inners were going to steal the Silver Crystel form Usagi and make  
  
Mars their new leader. To add to that Mamoru said that he loved Rei more than Usagi!" Trista   
  
told he friends.  
  
"That basterd! I'm going to kill those inner's then kill that baka Mamoru   
  
slowly!" Amara said while making a fist.  
  
"Whoa slow down Amara before we jump to any conclusion or try to kill those baka inners   
  
we should talk to them first." Michiru suggested.  
  
"Mama Michiru why would the inners do something so mean to Usagi-cahn like that?" Hotaru  
  
asked.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out." Amara said.  
  
[Please be alright Kitten. Just be alright.] Amara thought.   
  
FY WORLD***********************************  
  
[What am I going to do I don't want these people to get hurt.] Usagi thought.  
  
[Usagi used your bracelet.] A voice called out it was Suzaku.  
  
[My bracelet of course! It worked once I hope it works again.] Usagi thought.  
  
The red jewel on Usagi's bracelet then began to glow. When it glowed she shouted out   
  
SUZAKU DEATH FLAME! A flame came from Usagi's hands then attacked Tomo in the shape of  
  
a heavenly bird. He was then surrounded in falmes. Within 2 seconds the flames were gone   
  
and there in Tomo's place was a burnt shell. Usagi then turned to the fallen Suzaku warriors.  
  
The red jewel was still glowing she shouted HEALING FLAME OF SUZAKU. When she did  
  
the 3 fallen warriors were surrounded in a red light and all their wounds were gone.  
  
"I fell better now ya know." the blue hair monk Chichiri said.  
  
"Yes thank you so much for protecting us Lady Goddess." Mitsukake said.  
  
"Your welcome but why did you call me Lady Goddess and why was that after her ur..me?"  
  
Hotohori was about to explain when Miaka came up to Usagi who was still in her socut outfit.  
  
"OMG! Your Sailormoon! Can I please have your autograph and where are the other scouts?  
  
OMG! I am like your biggest fan!" Miaka said again in a hyper voice and jumping down.  
  
"You just had to give her that damn sugar cube uh Tamahome?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Shut up Fang boy!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Lady Goddess it's an honor to meet you I am the emperor Hotohori a Suzaku warrior and  
  
these are the other Suzaku warriors Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, Chriko, Mitsukake and Tasuki."  
  
Hotohori said as he each pointed to men when he said their names.  
  
Usagi after learning all the names of the people around her quickly changed back into   
  
her normal clothes.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino and I have some questions like where am I, how do you know  
  
Suzaku and what is a "Lady Goddess" anyway?"  
  
"Well Suzaku is our god and we are his warriors ya know. Your in Konan, China. As for   
  
the "Lady Goddess" part we don't know either ya know?" Chichiri said.  
  
"No I don't know." Usagi responded back.  
  
"Don't worry that just how he talks, he always ends a snetence with "ya know"." Miaka  
  
imformed Usagi.  
  
"Oh." Usagi replied back.  
  
"Hey I have a question is it ture that your the lengendary Moon Princess?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"How did you know that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's true then and Suzaku is the one who told us." Chiriko responded.  
  
"Oh wow! This is my first time meeting a real live princess it's a real honor to meet  
  
you Princess Usagi." Maika said as she bowed down.  
  
"No need to be so formal please just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan." Usagi said as she   
  
smiled.  
  
"Okay enough of this how did you use the power of Suzaku?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Umm I can't tell you." Usagi said.  
  
"And why not?" Tasuki yelled back.  
  
"I just can't all right I've said and revealed too much I have to leave now   
  
good bye!" Usagi said her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She began to walk away.  
  
Hotohori saw the tears forming in the girls' eyes and knew he had to speak up.  
  
"Wait no you don't have to go Suzaku told us to portect and protect we will so   
  
please stay with us." Hotohori grabbed her arm and when she turned around she was crying.  
  
Everyone saw the young girl crying. She was smiling one mintue and now was crying.  
  
"I don't want to stay if i do I'll just get hurt again!" Usagi cried.  
  
"None of will hurt you Usagi." Miaka said trying to calm her down a bit.  
  
"That's what they said but in the end they....they....hated me!" Usagi cried.  
  
"WHO DID?!" Hotohori yelled. He felt sad for this sweet innocent angel. He was getting  
  
angry that someone or someone's hurt this sweet angel...his sweet angel.  
  
Usagi turned to him and fell to the floor curled up in a ball.  
  
"Please just leave me alone I don't want to get hurt again." Usagi said in soft whispear.  
  
A red light started to glow around her and then she was silent. Hotohori ran up to Usagi  
  
to check and see what was wrong. When he looked into her eyes they were dull and emepty.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" Htohori yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................................................... 


	3. Questions Answered and Secrets Revealed

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. I still don't know who Usagi should be paired  
  
with. Up to you. Anywayz on with the story. Also I won't post the next chapie  
  
untill I get 3 reviews for this chapie. Also sorry if the story gets a little bit   
  
confusing and in the next chapie I'll make Usagi seemless of a wealing but hey you've got  
  
remember she is sensitive to her friends.   
  
Last Chapie************************  
  
"Okay enough of this how did you use the power of Suzaku?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Umm I can't tell you." Usagi said.  
  
"And why not?" Tasuki yelled back.  
  
"I just can't all right I've said and revealed too much I have to leave now   
  
good bye!" Usagi said her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She began to walk away.  
  
Hotohori saw the tears forming in the girls' eyes and knew he had to speak up.  
  
"Wait no you don't have to go Suzaku told us to portect and protect we will so   
  
please stay with us." Hotohori grabbed her arm and when she turned around she was crying.  
  
Everyone saw the young girl crying. She was smiling one mintue and now was crying.  
  
"I don't want to stay if i do I'll just get hurt again!" Usagi cried.  
  
"None of will hurt you Usagi." Miaka said trying to calm her down a bit.  
  
"That's what they said but in the end they....they....hated me!" Usagi cried.  
  
"WHO DID?!" Hotohori yelled. He felt sad for this sweet innocent angel. He was getting  
  
angry that someone or someone's hurt this sweet angel...his sweet angel.  
  
Usagi turned to him and fell to the floor curled up in a ball.  
  
"Please just leave me alone I don't want to get hurt again." Usagi said in soft whispear.  
  
A red light started to glow around her and then she was silent. Hotohori ran up to Usagi  
  
to check and see what was wrong. When he looked into her eyes they were dull and emepty.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" Htohori yelled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED AND THE TRUTH IS REVEALED  
  
Usagi was in a white room still crying.   
  
[I want to be alone. I don't want to get hurt again.] Usagi thought.  
  
"Usagi why are you crying?" a voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi yelled.  
  
A man stepped from the shadows it was Suzaku himself.  
  
"Suzaku? What are you doing here and where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You and I are...how shall I put this...We're in your mind. Well you mind is  
  
your body is in the palace of Konan with my warriors and the miko. I'm here to tell you  
  
a story."   
  
"I'm not in the mood for a story Suzaku. Right now I want to be alone."  
  
"Just please listen to me. In this world I am a beast god and I have seven warriors  
  
who project the miko. There are other beast gods. Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu. They   
  
too have their own warriors who protect their miko. We each rule over an area of this land  
  
China. I rule over the South, Byakko the West, Seiryu the East and Genbu the North. The  
  
miko's summons one of us and uses our power to grant 3 wishes, but my miko can explain that to   
  
you more later for we don't much time. A long time ago when the four beast gods including me   
  
where young we had some let's just say problems. There was a great abundence of evil in our  
  
world but there was no way to completly destory it. My self, the other beast gods and our  
  
warriors some how managed to seal away the evil.   
  
When we did there was a prophecy. It said that the reincartion of the moon princess   
  
shall come into the world of the four beast gods. She will use the power of the beast gods and   
  
her own power to finally destory the evil that will someday come back. After she does so she   
  
will have to marry of the warriors of the beast gods and the warrior shall be enfused with their   
  
god. When that happeneds the warrior shall be the new Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu or Byakko and the   
  
woman who saved this world will be the ever powerful being that shall rule above the 4 beast   
  
gods and peace shall rule through out this world forever. That woman shall be   
  
the Lady Goddess." Suzaku finished.  
  
"Okay but how did you know that I was the reincarnated Moon Princess I mean I didn't  
  
find until we found the Silver Crystel." Usagi asked. She had stopped crying after hearing  
  
the end of Suzaku's story.  
  
"Well we didn't know, so my warriors and I went and searched world after world until  
  
we found you when you were little. I remebered from reading the history of the Moon Kingdom   
  
that the princees had beautiful golden hair, crystel clear blue eyes and had a power  
  
arura. Aside from having the ceresent moon mark on your forehead. Do you remember that   
  
day when we gave you that bracelet? RIght after I kissed you on the cheek that symbol   
  
appeared on your forehead sending us back home. We knew that you were the Lady Goddess  
  
and waited for that day to come when you would be brought here by our combined powers."  
  
"When did you noticed that the evil was reaweakening?"  
  
"Well it originaly woke up after the Genbu miko showed up but we didn't snese it   
  
until the miko of Byakko showed up. Myself and the other beast gods didn't want to   
  
come into this world for fear that you would get hurt so we tried to seal away the evil   
  
again but it had grown too powerful that's why you were brought here. So will you please save  
  
this world Usagi Tsukino Princess of the Moon Kingdom future queen of your wolrd and the   
  
Lady Goddess?"  
  
"I wish I could but I can't."   
  
"But why my warriors are strong enough to portect you as well as Byakko's and   
  
Genbu's enough though their dead and I hate to say it but even Seiryu's warriors can protect   
  
you."  
  
"What's the deal with you and Seiryu?"  
  
"He and I have been having a power struggle that's why there is a war going on between  
  
our two countries. Both nations are going to try to summon us in order for the war to   
  
stop but we will have to be summoned in order for you to use our powers and to make the   
  
prophecy come ture. So I ask you again will help us?"  
  
"No I don't want to get hurt again. Your warriors seem so nice but so were my   
  
friends but in the end they hated me and just used me. I don't want to go through that   
  
again!" Usagi begain to cry again.  
  
Suzaku went to the poor girl and held her close.  
  
"Don't worry they won't hurt you I promise." Suzaku said.  
  
TRISTA'S MANSION***********************************************************  
  
The inner scouts were called to meet at Trista's mansion along with Mamoru. When they got  
  
there Rei and Mamoru came in hand in hand. They sat down on the love seat together while  
  
the rest of the scouts sat on the couch. Trista had just buzzed them in and told them to   
  
take a seat and wait.   
  
"Hey what are we gonna tell them about Usagi?" Mako. chan asked.  
  
"What? Other than she's a cry baby and weak leader?" Mina commented.  
  
"Yeah I mean if it wasn't for us she wouldn't have won all those battles.  
  
She is just so weak!" Rei said.  
  
"She's right and her power is just that stupid crystel even with that she is still weak  
  
but what are gonna tell them why Usagi isn't here with us." Ami said.  
  
"Just tell them that she ate too much again and is at home." Mamoru suggested.  
  
Just then the outer scouts walked in and took a seat.  
  
"So where's Kitten?" Amara asked.  
  
"She's at home she again too much again." Rei answered.  
  
"Oh." Amara said while trying to hide her anger.  
  
When the scouts were talking the outers had heard their entire conversation with the help of  
  
Michiru's mirror.  
  
"Hey you guys just out of curiosity what do you think of Usagi?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She is a good leader." Ami answered.  
  
"She is a good fighter." Mina said.  
  
"We couldn't have won those battles without her." Mako. chan added.  
  
"She's strong." Rei   
  
"And her power is great too." Mamoru said.  
  
Amara couldn't hold her anger anymore.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" Amara shouted.  
  
"How dare we what?" Ami asked.  
  
"She means how dare you speak behind Usagi's back and try to feed us these   
  
lies!" Michiru shouted   
  
  
  
"How dare you acuse us of lying especially me the prince of Earth!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
"Where did Usagi go and tell us the truth!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"You want the truth fine! We hate her! She is a weakling, a crybaby, a weak fighter,  
  
leader and shouldn't be the princess or ueen let alone have such a powerful crystel! To be  
  
honest we couldn't be even more happier that she is gone!!!!" Rei yelled back.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Trista yelled.  
  
"FINE!" all the scouts and Mamoru yelled and left.  
  
"We have to tell the Queen and find Usagi!" Amara said.  
  
"Yes tomorrow we'll go to the Moon and talk to the queen and find Usagi." Trista said.  
  
FY WORLD******************************************************  
  
Usagi was still crying in Suzaku's arms she then pulled away.  
  
"Thank you Suzaku you're a great friend and yes I'll help save your world." Usagi said   
  
while wiping away a tear.  
  
"That's a good girl." Suzaku said and then he disappeared.  
  
Usagi then heard soemone calling to her.  
  
BEAST GODS PALACE****************************************  
  
"Well did you tell her?" Genbu asked.  
  
"Yes I did. I told her the whole thing." Suzaku answered.  
  
"You better have not told her anything bad about me." Seiryu said.  
  
"Why you..." Suzaku then got cut off.  
  
"SHUT UP! We have more important things to do then to fight with one another." Byakko   
  
said.  
  
"Fine let's go back to our business then shall we?" Suzaku asked.  
  
The beast gods agreed and went back to their own business.  
  
KONAN PALACE***********************************  
  
Hotohori saw that Usagi was coming back and that her eyes were returning back to their normal  
  
state.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You were crying on the floor and next thing we knew you were surrounded in a red light  
  
and your eyes were emepty and dull." Hotohori said.  
  
"That's right I remember I was talking to Suzaku." Usagi said.  
  
"What did he say?" Tamahome asked.  
  
After that question Usagi got so many from Miaka and the other warriors that she decided to them  
  
her whole story.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you a long time ago..." Usagi started her story beginning with the  
  
Sliver Millennium up to talking to Suzaku about her being the Lady Goddess and all. That   
  
included all her battles, the scouts etc.  
  
The warriors and Miaka payed very close attention to what Usagi was saying. They were   
  
astonded by what she was telling them. That she was a princess, a future queen,  
  
meeting her future daughter, the fight with her friends, how she met the gods and  
  
her being the Lady Goddess.  
  
KOTOU PALACE************************************  
  
  
  
All 7 Sieryu were present in the a meeting hall(A/N the real Chichiri is with the Suzaku  
  
7 and Amiboshi is back with his brother). Including Yui thier miko.  
  
"Well Tomo how did it go did you get the Lady Goddess?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"What do you think my shell is broken you saw the fight." Tomo said.  
  
"Sorry I forgot. Are you okay Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Yui said.  
  
[I can't believe that she is SailorMoon. I can't let Miaka have her and turn her against me.  
  
I have to do something.] Yui thought.  
  
Just then Seiryu appeared.  
  
"Seiryu what are you doing hre we haven't summonded you yet?" Yui asked.  
  
  
  
"I give you one simple mission and you couldn't even complete it and you call yoursevles   
  
the Seiryu seven!" Seiryu shouted.  
  
"We're sorry of great one it won't happen again. I promise." Nakago said.  
  
"It betternot! Nakago did you inform the rest of the warriors and the miko of the  
  
Lady Goddess?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Yes I did and I have a paln to get her too." Nakago answered.  
  
"Fine but when you get her don't let that emperor have her and don't harm her in any  
  
way this goes for all of you. I'll take my leave now. Good bye!" Seiryu said and   
  
in a blinding blue light he was gone.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell us of your paln Nakago?" Soi asked.  
  
"Yes I will." Nakago said.  
  
TBC............................................................ 


	4. Moving On

A/N: Sorry it has taken me long to post this chapter. It's just that I got a flame  
  
and I didn't mind that but in this flame the reviewer who shall remain anonymous was very rude,  
  
so I took it off but I was very hurt.  
  
From this flame the reviewer wrote alot of nasty things about my writing and about me. So   
  
I would like to take this time to respond to that reviewer I'm not sure what gave me the idea   
  
that I could write.   
  
Perhaps it was all the other people, sorry if I'm being arrogant but those people who unlike   
  
you have manners and do actually enjoy my stories. However, I have a question to ask you. What   
  
possessed you to think that you had the right to be a such a...well frankly put: arrogant, rude,   
  
inconsiderate, know-at-all? As for your review...apart from not making much sense. I have been   
  
verbally attacked by you. And you know what? I'm not what you claimed to be and if I were well   
  
I would be happier than you. Because you see, I have chossen to accpet who I am but I don't   
  
think you can accept other poeple for who they are. So next time your about to do somthing to   
  
another writer like what you wrote to me stop and think that maybe you shouldn't because I'm  
  
sure no one would want to be treated like the way you have treated me. In the future next time  
  
you don't like something I write, keep it to yourself- Because you're the only one who cares   
  
about your opinion. That's all I have to say.  
  
Thank you Tsume Yamagata for helping me find the right words to say to this reviewer also   
  
to all of you who reviewed my stories it really means alot to me. Now onto to the  
  
story. I don't own SM or FY. I still need somemore votes to decide whom  
  
Usagi should be paired with. Thanks! Also I'm going to use a Celine Dion Song  
  
"A new day" and I don't own it. Okay. ~-^v   
  
  
  
Last Chapie:  
  
"Seiryu what are you doing hre we haven't summonded you yet?" Yui asked.  
  
  
  
"I give you one simple mission and you couldn't even complete it and you call yoursevles   
  
the Seiryu seven!" Seiryu shouted.  
  
"We're sorry of great one it won't happen again. I promise." Nakago said.  
  
"It better not! Nakago did you inform the rest of the warriors and the miko of the  
  
Lady Goddess?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Yes I did and I have a paln to get her too." Nakago answered.  
  
"Fine but when you get her don't let that emperor have her and don't harm her in any  
  
way this goes for all of you. I'll take my leave now. Good bye!" Seiryu said and   
  
in a blinding blue light he was gone.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell us of your paln Nakago?" Soi asked.  
  
"Yes I will." Nakago said.  
  
  
  
MOVING ON  
  
KONAN PALACE*************  
  
All the Suzaku seven gazed at Usagi after she had to them her story. All the pain she went   
  
through and all the times she had saved the world only to have her friends and ex-boyfriend  
  
betrayed her.  
  
"Why I never knew you went through so much heartache." Miaka said as she at Usagi.  
  
"That's okay it's my pain that I have to bare." Usagi responded.  
  
"Ya know no one should ever have to go through all that pain without someone there  
  
for them ya know?" Chichiri said.  
  
"Chichiri is right." Chiriko said.  
  
"Yes and from now on I'm gonna be your friend and that's means that your pain is  
  
my pain Usagi." Maika said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks Miaka I think I'll be going to bed now" Usagi said and she walked to her room.  
  
TRISTA'S MANSION*************************************  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Amara asked her friends.  
  
"Yes we are." Trista answered.  
  
Tonight was the night that the outer scouts were going to the moon and talk to Queen Serenity.  
  
They didn't have any clue as to where Usagi was and why the scouts had betrayed her.  
  
The moon was in the right place and then the scouts transformed. After they did they   
  
held hands and concetrated on the Moon's royal palace. In a bright flash of light they were   
  
gone. They soon landed on the moon's surface just a few feet from where the Moon's  
  
mighty castle once stood. They soon got their and were greeted by a halogram of the former   
  
Queen. They all bowed down to show their respect and alliance with the moon.  
  
"Arise my friends. I'm glad to see your doing well but why have you come and where  
  
is my daughter Serenity?" the Queen asked.  
  
"That's what we're here to tell you Queen the inner scouts have betryed her as well as   
  
Endymion and now we don't where she is we only know that she is alive." Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Serenity isn't with you?" the Queen asked.  
  
"We are sorry to say she isn't your highness." Sailor Pulto said.  
  
"Wait I think I know where she might be." the Queen said.  
  
"Where your highness?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I think the time has come for you to know the prophecy of Lady Goddess..." the  
  
queen told them of the prophecy and what it had to do with Usagi. When she  
  
was finnished the scouts were shocked.  
  
"Is there any way we can help her?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes there is, you can only help Serenity by finding out why her court and  
  
Endymion have betrayed her. I'm sorry I have to go now please don't worry Usagi will be alright.  
  
Just have faith in her." the Queen said then she vanished.  
  
"If that's the only way we can help Kitten then we have to find the reason why her court  
  
and Endymion betrayed." Sailor Uranus said.  
  
The rest of the outer scouts agreed and teleported back to Trista's mansion.  
  
KONAN PALACE*******************************  
  
Usagi was in her room she felt tried and wanted to get some sleep but for some odd reason  
  
she couldn't fall asleep. The moon was out and Usagi decided to go out onto the balcony  
  
that faced the garden and gazed at the moon. It had always comfronted her when she was sad or   
  
lonely.  
  
[Come on Usagi snap out of this mode. Do some thing anything your not alone anymore. These  
  
people won't harm you. You can see it in their eyes.] Usagi thought.  
  
She then looked at the moon and started to sing. By now everyone was still awake when Usagi   
  
started to sing.  
  
A new day...  
  
A new day...  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
[I have to be strong for my sake and for everyone else.]  
  
Hush, love  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...  
  
A new day has... come  
  
[I won't cry anymore. I'll do everything in my power to help the beast gods and to save this  
  
world.]  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
Hush, love  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun....  
  
Everyone heard a sweet angelic voice singing and wanted to know who it was coming from.  
  
The Suzaku seven and Miaka headed toward the garden. When they got their to their   
  
surprise was Usagi bathed in the glow of moonlight singing a beautiful song.  
  
[I think I'm falling in love with a tenshi.] Hotohori thought.  
  
[She has such a beautiful voice.] Tasuki thought.  
  
A new day has...   
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...  
  
A new day has... come  
  
Ohhh, a light  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in your eyes  
  
All in the eyes of the boy  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush, now  
  
Hush, now  
  
[Yes a new day has come. So no more of this crybaby weakling. I'll be strong so no one  
  
shall ever harm my friends and if they do they'll regret it for the rest of their lives]  
  
Usagi stepped back into her room and fell asleep on her bed. The Suzaku 7 and Miaka were  
  
still amazed by how beautifuly Usagi sang.   
  
BEAST GODS PALACE******************************************  
  
"I can't how wonderful she sounded." Suzaku said to his fellow beast gods.  
  
"What you didn't think she could sing?" Seiryu said.  
  
"Shut up Seiryu!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Break it up!" Byakko shouted.  
  
Suzaku and Seiryu quickly shut their mouthes.  
  
KONAN PALCE*****************************************  
  
Usagi was in bead when she was having a weird dream.  
  
DREAM***********************  
  
Usagi was in her Princess Serenity outfit and was on the Moon.  
  
"There you are my dear." a voice said and the next thing Serenity felt was a warm  
  
embrace that she never wanted to leave.  
  
"How did you find me here in the garden?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I know you very well Serenity that's how I found you."  
  
"That is ture and that's what I love about you." Serenity said.  
  
"What is it that you love about me?"   
  
"That you always know where I am and you come to me just when I need you the  
  
most."   
  
"Yes I will always find you no matter what happeneds no one can tear us apart my love."  
  
"No matter what."  
  
"Do you know what I love about you?"  
  
"No what?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That your so sweet and caring. That you would do anything in your power   
  
to help yoour friends and loved ones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Then the man that had given Serenity that warm embrace leaned in to kiss her on the lips it was  
  
so pasionate.   
  
END DREAM************************************************  
  
Usagi woke up in her bed still with the warmth of the embrace and of the kiss. She had  
  
never felt like this before not even with Mamoru.   
  
"Was that a memory from my past?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"If it was then who was that man and where was Endymion?" Usagi asked herslef again.  
  
SHe got up from her bed and walked over to the balacony again. By now it was morning and  
  
Usagi came to greet the morning sun. She felt the warmth of the sun, of the kiss and of the  
  
embrace in her dream. Then BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
TBC 


	5. Meeting the Seiryu warriors

A/N Thank you to those of you who review my story! Now onward to the  
  
story. I don't own FY or SM. Also I decided to make this a love tri-angle sort-ta   
  
thing. When Usagi with the Suzaku 7 it's Hotohori/Usagi/Tasuki but for the Seiryu 7  
  
it's Nakago/Usagi/Amiboshi and just for this chapie it's all going to take place in the  
  
FY world but don't worry the reson for the scouts turning against Usagi will be in the  
  
next chapie if I get enough reviews.   
  
Last Chapie:  
  
Usagi woke up in her bed still with the warmth of the embrace and of the kiss. She had  
  
never felt like this before not even with Mamoru.   
  
"Was that a memory from my past?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"If it was then who was that man and where was Endymion?" Usagi asked herslef again.  
  
SHe got up from her bed and walked over to the balacony again. By now it was morning and  
  
Usagi came to greet the morning sun. She felt the warmth of the sun, of the kiss and of the  
  
embrace in her dream. Then BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
MEETING WITH THE SEIRYU WARRIORS  
  
Usagi heard a large noise coming from the center of the palace. She quickly ran over  
  
over there. When she got there the Suzaku 7 were there along with Miaka. All of the   
  
warriors we're gathered around their miko to protect her. No one noticed that Usagi   
  
was there. A large cloud of dusk clouded the room and then a man with blue eyes and blode   
  
hair stepped forth. It was Nakago along with Suboshi and Amiboshi.  
  
"What the hell do you want Nakago?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Yes you should know that the Seiryu 7 aren't welcome here ya konw!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
"Where's Yui? What did you do to her?!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"We only came here to get what is ours." Nakago answered back.  
  
"We don't have thing that belongs to you!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
Just as Tamahome finished his sentense a beam of light came from Nakago's hand heading straight  
  
for the Suzaku seven. Chichi didn't have enough time to make a barrier so everyone braced   
  
themselevs. Then out of no where a white beam light shielded the Suzaku seven. The light was   
  
warm, peaceful and most of all powerful. Very powerful infact that everyone had to shield their  
  
eyes for the light was too bright and getting stronger by the minute.  
  
[Damn what kind of a trick is this? Who could be ever this powerful?] Nakago thought.  
  
The white light dissolved the light that came from Nakago and when it was fully dissolved the  
  
white light slowly began to dissapear revealing Usagi in a white flowing dress, with a cresent   
  
moon on her forehead, with the bracelet she was given as a child and a pair of beautiful white   
  
wings standing in front of the Suzaku seven. Her wings were spread out and her hands were cupped  
  
and she were closed giving off a peaceful expression. The three Seiryu warriors were in awe mode when  
  
they saw Usagi standing there looking so peaceful.  
  
[Could she be a tenshi?] both Amiboshi and Suboshi thought.  
  
[All that power couldn't have come from this girl could it?] Nakago thought.  
  
Usagi then opened her eyes. Her eyes were glaring down at the three Seiryu warriors. She then  
  
spoke  
  
"How dare you try to hurt my friends! If you leave now I won't harm you!" Usagi   
  
shouted.  
  
"We came here to get what is ours." Nakago said in his don't-mess-with-me tone.  
  
"We don't have anytihng of yours now go!" Hotohori commanded.  
  
"Yes you do. You have the Lady Goddess and we want her." Nakago said.  
  
"Well then if you ass holes want her then you have to go through all of us   
  
to get her!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
He then got hit on the head by Miaka.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"No more crusing!!" Miaka yelled back.  
  
"Returning to what you said Tasuki we will fight you to get her." Suboshi yelled.  
  
"No you will fight me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Why would we want to fight a tenshi?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Well I'm not just a tenshi but I am the Lady Goddess as well as someone else and she   
  
would really love to meet you...MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Before everyone's eye Usagi transformed into Eternal SailorMoon. It only took 5 seconds   
  
for Usagi to fully tansform into Eternal SailorMoon.  
  
"What the hell?" Nakago yelled.  
  
"How dare you try to hurt such innocent people! I won't allow you to continue on!  
  
I am the champion of love and justice! I am Eternal Sailormoon! ALso known as  
  
Sailor Comos protecter of the unvierse for all time! Princess of the Moon Kingdom!   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity of the 30th century! The Lady Goddess and evil's most hated enemy!   
  
In the name of the Moon and of the universe I shall punish you!" Eternal Sailormoon shouted  
  
while doing her classic moves.  
  
"So do you still want to fight?" Eternal Sailormon asked.  
  
"Do you think a fancy title and some magic will stop us from getting what we want?   
  
Well it won't! Prepare to lose and serve our Lord Seiryu Lady Goddess." Nakago yelled.  
  
"Bring it on Blodie! I take care of him you guys protect Miaka." Eternal Sailormoon  
  
yelled.  
  
"Right!" the Suzaku seven shouted in unison.  
  
The battle was on. Eternal Sailormoon fighting Nakago and the Suzaku 7 fighting against the   
  
twins.  
  
"Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Her attack missed Nakago. He then sent a blast of energy straight towards Usagi and his  
  
attack made contact.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Usagi screamed.  
  
"USAGI!" Hotohori and Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Usagi what a cute name for the Lady Goddess." Nakago said.  
  
"I'm fine Hotohori and Tasuki just protect Miaka." Usagi said back.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Usagi shouted again her attack missed Nakago. She had to use  
  
different attacks her bracelet then started to glow red.  
  
"SUZAKU WILD FLAME." she yelled this time her attack made contact but it still didn't  
  
work. Nakago had used his energy as a shield and blocked Usagi's attack.  
  
[Damn this guy has to have a weak spot but what? I know!] Usagi thoguht. She then   
  
concentrated her thoughts on using the power of Seiryu. She then bagan to glow blue.  
  
"SEIRYU TIDEL WAVE!" Usagi shouted a gaint wave came out of now where and went staright  
  
for Nakago. Again he used his enegy as a sheild.  
  
[Ok if this doesn't work i swear that Miaka can have all of my food for tonight.] Usagi  
  
thought.  
  
"IS THAT ALL THE POWER OF THE LENGENDARY LADY GODDESS?" Nakago yelled.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
She then concentrated on using both the power of Seiryu and of Suzaku. Usagi then bagen to glow   
  
red and blue.  
  
"SUZAKU SEIRYU TSUNAMI FLAME!" Usagi shouted a fireball then shot out of her left hand  
  
and a waterball shot out of right hand they both formed around each other and began to take on   
  
the form of a tsunami heading straight for Nakago.  
  
Nakago tried his old energ shield trick but to his surprise it didn't work the water sucked the  
  
energy shield and used it against Nakago.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Nakago screamed.  
  
"LOOK WHOSE TALKING NOW! IS THIS THE POWER OF A SEIRYU WARRIOR. No offense Seiryu. HA!"  
  
Usagi yelled.  
  
BEAST GODS PALACE***************************  
  
"You go girl!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
"Shut up! It was our power combined that she was able to defeat Nakago. Boy is he   
  
going to pay!" Sieryu yelled.  
  
"Still you go girl!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
(A/N I know that Suzaku is out of character here sorry.)  
  
KONAN PALCE***********************************************  
  
Nakago was on the floor and blood was coming out of his lower lip and his forhead. He could see   
  
that the twins weren't having much luck either. He wasn't about to give up but what could he   
  
do? A thought then hit him. He then smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about blodie?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Well your going to come with me peacefully out of your own free will." Nakago answered  
  
back.  
  
"Yeah right why would I do that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Becasue of this." Nakago then came behind Hotohori at God like speed and put a knife  
  
to his throat.   
  
"HOTOHORI!" Miaka and Usagi yelled.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" the Suzaku warriors yelled.  
  
Tamahome was about to come at Nakago but he was stopped. The twins were infront of Nakago.  
  
"You Lady Goddess shall come with us or else your friend here his highness won't get to   
  
see another sunset." Nakago said.  
  
"Usagi don't I'll be just fine! Don't go with him!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
"Shut up otherwise your dead!" Nakago said.  
  
"So what's it gonna be Lady Goddess come with us or see his highness die and have the   
  
fact that you let him die be with you for the rest of your life?" Nakago asked.  
  
Usagi looked down and mummbled.  
  
"What was that?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Fine I'll go with you but you have to promise that you won't harm anyone. Promise?"  
  
"Usagi don't!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
"Fine I promise." Nakagoe asnwered.  
  
He then signaled for the twins to grabb Usagi and in a flash of lightening they were gone.   
  
Before they vanished Usagi said:  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I'll see you soon." she smiled.  
  
She had to reasure them that everything would be alright. She wasn't about to put her friends   
  
in danger that's why she smiled. When Usagi and the Siryu wariorrs were gone everyone felt  
  
ashamed. They felt like they failed. They failed to protect the Lady Goddess their tenshi   
  
as well as their friend. Miaka felt the need to cry but she faught back her tears she had to   
  
be strong like Usagi.   
  
It was her turn now to be brave and reasure her wariorrs that everything would be alright in  
  
the end.  
  
"Hey you guys dont' worry Usagi is a strong girl. She is Sailormoon after all and  
  
she can take care of herself. Don't you remember what she said? SHe said everything   
  
would be find so don't worry too much. Okay?" Miaka said while putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Miaka is right you guys Usagi will be fine." Nuriko said.  
  
"Yeah she is a great fighter ya know." Chichiri said.  
  
"Alright but tomorrow we have to go and get her. Agreed?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Agreed." everyone said in unison.  
  
  
  
[Usagi don't I save you for that hell hole! I swear it!] Tasuki thought.  
  
[I swear as the emperor of Konan no I swear as one of the warriors of Suzaku I   
  
Hotohori will save you Usagi even if it takes me 50 yrs. I will save you.] Hotohori thought.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................................. 


	6. Chaos Usagi in Kutou

A/N Hi everyone! I hope all of you like this cahpie. I wish to thank Pokahydee-Nakoyasha  
  
You weren't harsh on your reviews and I will take your advice. That's why it took me so long  
  
to post this chapie. Now Usagi will be singing another song here it's "Have a little faith in   
  
me". I don't own it and I don't own SM or FY. In this chapie the reason for the scouts  
  
betrayel shall be explained. Also sorry for the confusion in one of my chapies with   
  
Haruka's name. I will be using the jap. names for SM. Also I did mean Chiriko. He is   
  
with the Suzaku 7 not Amiboshi. Amiboshi is with the Seiryu 7 after the Suzaku 7 found out   
  
he wasn't the real Chiriko. Sorry again if that confused you.  
  
Poll updates:  
  
Nakago-6  
  
Hotohori-4  
  
Tasuki-3  
  
Amiboshi-2  
  
Chichiri-1  
  
Those of you who put Tasuki/Hotohori or something like that I took that into account.   
  
Now no more explaining here is the chapie that you have been   
  
wiating for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapie:  
  
"Miaka is right you guys Usagi will be fine." Nuriko said.  
  
"Yeah she is a great fighter ya know." Chichiri said.  
  
"Alright but tomorrow we have to go and get her. Agreed?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Agreed." everyone said in unison.  
  
  
  
[Usagi don't I save you for that hell hole! I swear it!] Tasuki thought.  
  
[I swear as the emperor of Konan no I swear as one of the warriors of Suzaku I   
  
Hotohori will save you Usagi even if it takes me 50 yrs. I will save you.] Hotohori thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaos/Usagi in Kutou  
  
SM WORLD  
  
The outer scouts landed in the park still in their sailor fuku's. By the time they landed   
  
it was just sun raise. When they did land in the park they landed with a big umph. Each  
  
outer scout landed on their butt.  
  
"You know you really need to work on your landings Sailor Pulto." Saturn commented.  
  
"I know I know but let's get to the real reason at hand." Pulto suggested.  
  
"Yes why have to find the reason why the inner scouts betrayed the princess." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Also we have to find where Kitten is." Uranus said.  
  
Then they all felt a presense or presenses.  
  
"You guys I don't think we're alone." Saturn said.  
  
"Who's there!" Uranus yelled.  
  
The outers then saw 6 figures coming from some of the trees in the park. To their suprise it  
  
was the inners and Tuexdo Karmen.  
  
"What do you back stabbers want?" Neptune yelled.  
  
"Is that any way to treat a fellow scout?" Venus asked with an evil smile on her lips.  
  
"And your future queen?" Mars asked.  
  
When the inners and Tuxedo Karmen stepped out of the shadows their was something very different  
  
about them. Their auras were full of hate, emptiness and darkness. Then it was their eyes.  
  
They weren't loving and kind as they used to be. Instead they too were full of hate, emptiness,  
  
and darkness.  
  
"Your not our queen you traitor!" Saturn yelled she then charged at Mars but Pluto held   
  
her back.   
  
"How dare you try to hurt our future like that!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Usagi is our queen and will always be!" Neptune yelled back.  
  
"Do you really want that ditz to be our queen?" Mercury asked.  
  
"How dare you speak of her in that manner!" Uranus shouted. She then charged at Mercury   
  
but Neptune held her back.  
  
"Just tell us the reason why you betrayed Usagi." Saturn said.  
  
"Fine you want the real reason?" Tuxedo Karmen asked.  
  
"Might as well since you'll soon be dead. Sailor Cosmos thought she had destroyed all of  
  
Chaos but she didn't when the star seeds of the inner scouts and my crystals were returning  
  
to our bodies little bits of Chaos that had escaped the last of Cosmos attached itself to our   
  
crystals. Since the amount of Chaos was so small none of us let alone Cosmos knew that Chaos  
  
was still around. Over the next 3 months of peace the Chaos within our crystal grew and during   
  
the forth month completly took over. Sure we might have resisted in the beginning but in the   
  
end we embraced Chaos. We are no longer the protecters of peace and of justice now we are   
  
Chaos!!!!" Tuxedo Karmen laughed.   
  
"Do you see now the reason why we wanted the Sliver Crystal?" Mercury asked with a  
  
wicked smile.  
  
"You wanted that power so you could merge together and rule the universe or could destory  
  
it if you wanted." Neptune said.  
  
"DING DING DING tell the lady what she has won Jupiter." Venus said.  
  
"A trip to hell." Jupiter responded.  
  
"One question though why didn't Chaos attach itself to our crystals?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Our crystals were too powerful for Chaos to take over plus Chaos knew that Tuxedo Karmen  
  
and the inners were very dear to Usagi and thought that if Usagi's friends betrayed her, her   
  
power would weaken." Pulto said.  
  
"That is correct now die!!!!" Mars yelled.  
  
The outer scouts managed to escape Mars attack.  
  
"We can't fight like this teleporting to the Moon took too much of our power!" Neptune  
  
yelled.  
  
"Aww what's wrong? The little sailor scouts too tired to fight? Just give up now   
  
and your death will be quick and not so painful!" Mercury yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Uranus yelled back she then yelled out her attack.  
  
All the inners and Tuxedo Karmen escaped the attack.  
  
"Outers retreat!" Pulto commanded.  
  
Then in a blink of an eye the outers were gone.  
  
"Damn! Next time they will die!" the inners shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FY WORLD  
  
By the time Usagi was in Kutou it was the aftertoon. Nakago had teleported them there. Usagi   
  
could sense that took alot of his energy. When she got to the Kutou palace she was greeted by   
  
the Kutou emperor and the rest of the Seiryu seven. As well as their Miko Yui. The emperor  
  
had two women on each side of him as he sat on his throne. Each women was dressed in a blue   
  
kimono that showed some skin.  
  
"Welcome to Kutou Lady Goddess." the emperor said.  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing. Her eyes were fixed upon the ground. She was still upset for the   
  
dirty trick that Nakago did to make her come here.  
  
"Lady Goddess?....Lady Goddess..Lady Goddess why do you not respond to my calls!"  
  
the emperor shouted.  
  
Still Usagi gave no answer.  
  
"How dare you not speak to me! It's very disrespectful! I am the emperor! Do you  
  
not have manners girl?!" the emperor shouted.  
  
"Why should I speak to someone who clearly has no manners of their no manners of their  
  
own. You claim to want respect but how can I give respect when I haven't been given any myslef?  
  
I am not a pet that you call upon to speak sir. I do not wish to be disrespectful I was raised  
  
better than that. You also claim to be emperor but I can't see why someone who from my point of  
  
veiw seems only interested in his whores then the people of his country." Usagi said in her  
  
regal voice.  
  
"Just who do you think you are speaking to his highness like that you witch!" one of   
  
the whores yelled.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino but I am Serenity Tsuki the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon and of King Solarus of the Sun.  
  
(A/N I don't know who the real father of Serenity is so I just made Solarus king of the sun  
  
Serenity's dad. So don't get mad or sue.) Future Neo Queen Serenity of the 30th century of   
  
Crystal Tokyo as well as Cosmos the ruler of the universe!" Usagi  
  
replyed. Her creasent moon then began to appear on her forhead and started to glow.  
  
The emperor and his whores were stunned as well as Yui and the Seiryu Seven except Nakago,  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi.   
  
Just then Usagi felt pain that went through her body.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Her creasent moon then started to retreat and then was gone.  
  
"Nakago what did you do to her?" Yui asked.  
  
"Oh dear me did I forget to mention that you Princess can't use you powers or the powers  
  
of that special bracelet of yours within Kutou without getting some pain in return.   
  
Guess it just slipped my mind." Nakago said.  
  
"Fine but be warned Nakago I don't need to use my powers or the powers of my bracelet  
  
to escape from here. If you don't think I can then your wrong I will find away out   
  
of here." Usagi yelled.  
  
"Alright that's enough. Now Amiboshi why don't you show Usagi san to her room I'm sure   
  
she must be very tired after that long trip from Konan." Yui said.  
  
"Yes Lady Yui. Usagi san please come with me." Amiboshi said.  
  
Usagi said nothing and just followed Amiboshi to her room. When she got there the room was   
  
big and had a balcony that showed the gardens of Kutou. She just sat on her bed and looked  
  
at the floor still saying nothing.  
  
"I'll be just right outside your door if you need anything Usagi san." Amiboshi said.  
  
Amiboshi was about to leave when Usagi said something.  
  
"Please just call me Usagi or Usa. chan and please tell the other Seiryu seven and your  
  
miko that I'm sorry for acting rude. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on them I was  
  
just still mad at what nakago did to get me here and I still am." Usagi said.  
  
"Very well Usa. chan" Amiboshi said.  
  
Usagi didn't come out of her room and no one entered. Amiboshi did as he was told and told  
  
the members of the Seiryu seven and Yui that Usagi was sorry for acting rude in front of them   
  
and told them her reason. Later that night everyone began to hear a noise.  
  
Usagi was out on the balacony just thinking about what had happended that day was feeling   
  
depressed and lonely. She looked up to the creasent moon and remebered what her mother  
  
Queen Serenity told her.  
  
FLASH BACK********************************  
  
Little Serenity was crying on her mother's lap.  
  
"Serenity what's wrong?" Queen Serenity asked as she lifted her daughter's head.  
  
"Mama I feel like I don't belong here. I'm a clutz and I don't have any specail   
  
powers of my own like the inners do." Serenity said.  
  
"Listen Serenity you do belong here. Your my daughter and I love you very much. If you  
  
weren't here I would be very lonely. As for the powers probelm Serenity you do have a special   
  
power that's very powerful. You just have to have faith in yourself and that power will show   
  
itself and when it does don't be afraid of it. It is there to help and protect you. Now  
  
lets dry those tears so I can tear you a song." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"A song?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes when you feel your alone or depressed just sing this song and it will make you   
  
feel better I promise." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Okay Mama." replyed Serenity.  
  
END FLASH BACK*****************************************  
  
"The song of course." Usagi said in a whisper.  
  
Usagi then began to sing to the Moon to her mother.  
  
When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Let my love throw a spark  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
[I just have to faith in myself and everything will be alright.] Usagi thought.  
  
When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so easily  
  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me  
  
And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
[Have faith Usagi. Mother had faith in me. I jsut have to believe her.]  
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
  
Expecting nothing in return  
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
You see time, time is our friend   
  
Cos the rest is the end  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh faith, darlin'  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh, faith   
  
When Usagi was done the Moon began to shine even brighter.  
  
[She sings like a tenshi. I think I'm falling in love.] Amiboshi thought.  
  
[What a sweet vioce but I can't fall in love. Not just yet not untill my paln is   
  
complete.] Nakago thought.  
  
BEAST GODS PALACE*********************************************  
  
In the Beast Gods palace all the beast Gods were thinking the same thing when they heard Usagi   
  
singing.  
  
[That's right Usagi just have faith in yuorself and then you can do anything. We  
  
all have faith in you.]  
  
TO BE CONTINUED**************************************************** 


	7. Could this be love?

A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I don't own that or FY or SM. In this chapie it's  
  
going to be Amiboshi and Usagi centered. Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm getting writer's  
  
block. If you have any ideas plz. put them in your reviews. Before I get on with   
  
the next chapie here are the lastest polls:  
  
Hotohori-9  
  
Nakago-6  
  
Tasuki-5  
  
Amiboshi-2  
  
Chichiri-1  
  
Now onto the new chapie! Don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapie:  
  
When Usagi was done the Moon began to shine even brighter.  
  
[She sings like a tenshi. I think I'm falling in love.] Amiboshi thought.  
  
[What a sweet vioce but I can't fall in love. Not just yet not untill my paln is   
  
complete.] Nakago thought.  
  
BEAST GODS PALACE*********************************************  
  
In the Beast Gods palace all the beast Gods were thinking the same thing when they heard Usagi   
  
singing.  
  
[That's right Usagi just have faith in yuorself and then you can do anything. We  
  
all have faith in you.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Could this be love?  
  
When Usagi was done singing she went to bed. The night strted to get very cold and Usagi was  
  
clinging to the blakents of the bed for dear life. She was shivering and was tossing in her  
  
sleep. Just then Amiboshi who couldn't sleep after hearing Usagi sing came into her bedroom to  
  
check up on her. He saw her clinging to the blankets and went out to get some more. That only   
  
took about 3mins. When Amiboshi got back into Usagi's room he put two more blankets onto her   
  
bed to keep her warm.  
  
When he did Usagi stopped shivering but she was still tossing in her sleep. Amiboshi took a  
  
closer look to see what was wrong with Usagi. He was about 6 inches away from her face. He took  
  
in every inch of her beauty. Her beautiful white skin. Her hair that was so soft and sliky.   
  
How she smeed so sweet and innocent. He couldn't believe that this beautiful creature before him   
  
was the key to saving this world. Usagi was still tossing in her sleep and Amiboshi began to   
  
very softly stroke her hair. He was trying to soothe his sleeping angel. Amiboshi began to   
  
hear Usagi mutter something.  
  
"Noo......Please....stay......don't go!..." Usagi muttered.  
  
[What's wrong tenshi?] Amiboshi thought.  
  
Usagi's Dream*******************************  
  
Usagi dressed as Princess Serenity was in the garden from where her last dream took  
  
place.( Go back to chapter 4 if you don't remember the dream.) She was still in her loves warm   
  
embrace that she never wanted to leave. Just then a blast hit the both of them.  
  
"AHHHHH." Serenity and her love shouted.  
  
Serenity then fell to the floor. Her love then came rushing to her aide.  
  
"Serenity say something." the man said as he held her hand.  
  
"I'm fine as long as your with me." Serenity responded as she stroked her loves' face.  
  
Serenity's love then helped her to her feet.  
  
"Serenity we must leave here now before your attacked again." her love told her. He then  
  
took her hand and began to run back to the Moon castle.  
  
Another blast then struck the two lovers. The man saw the on coming blast and   
  
shielded Serenity, in doing so he took most of the attack.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity shouted. She knelt down to her injured love. He   
  
was bleeding heavely.   
  
"Serenity leave me here and run." her love told her but Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No I'm staying here with you." she told him.  
  
"Serenity I don't have much time please go. Save yourself." he pleaded.  
  
"Don't say that! I'll heal you with my crystal just please don't go." Serenity told him.  
  
"Serenity don't if you do you'll die. Your not strong enough to use the  
  
crystal yet." the man told her.  
  
"I don't care I just want to save you!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Please be strong for me.....I promise we will see each other again someday.."   
  
"What are you saying?" Serenity asked she was now crying.  
  
"Good bye my love." he told Serenity, he then handed her a single red rose.  
  
"Good bye my love....." Seerenity whispeared into his ear.  
  
Another blast was heading for Serenity.   
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity shouted for now her love  
  
was dead.  
  
Serenity began to glow sliver. The sliver light encased her body and her lover's   
  
body were shielded from the oncoming attack. When the blast hit the shield it blew up causing  
  
lots of dust to rise up. When the dust cleared there was Serenity holding her love's body along  
  
with his red rose.   
  
End Usagi's Dream**************************  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi shouted as she awoke form   
  
her nightmare.  
  
  
  
She awoke with tears in her eyes. She also awoke to Amoboshi holding her. Trying to calm her  
  
down. The rest of the Seiryu seven and Yui came running into Usagi's room.  
  
"Amiboshi what happened?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Nothing she just had a nightmare that's all." Amiboshi told them.  
  
"Yes that's right." Usagi said. She pulled herself away from Amiboshi's embrace.  
  
"I was having a nightmare and Amiboshi must have heard me and tried to calm me down   
  
before I awoke any of you from your sleep." Usagi told them.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Usagi?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Usagi told them again.  
  
"Alright fine let's go back to bed." Soi said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone replied. Amiboshi was about to wlak out of the room when Usagi   
  
called him back.  
  
Just before Amiboshi went back in Nakago told him through his telepathic link " You better not  
  
do anyting to her or else.".  
  
"Yes Usa. chan?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Thank you for calm me down. I can tell your a really kind-hearted person and a   
  
really good friend."   
  
"You think of me as a friend?"  
  
"Yes I'm sorry for acting so mean to you earlier. I hope you can forgive me because   
  
I would really like it if you and I were friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well ever since I was little i made a promise to myslef that every new place that I   
  
go I would try to make at least one new friend so I wouldn't be lonely."   
  
"Why would someone like you be lonely?"  
  
"I'll tell you later it's getting late and I think we both need to get some sleep.  
  
Is that okay?"  
  
"Okay. Good night Usa. chan." Amiboshi said as he left her room  
  
"Good night Ami. kun." Usagi said and when she did Amiboshi began to blush a bit.  
  
Usagi was about to go back to sleep when she felt something next to her. It was a single red  
  
rose.  
  
[The rose from my dream or memory. What could this mean?] Usagi thought.  
  
TBC 


	8. Dead Emperor Walking

Hi everyone! My writer's block is starting to wear off. I would like to thank MidnightDragon  
  
Shadow for giving me the idea for the nect chapie. The one for after this and it will contain  
  
lots of Hotohori and Tasuki. I own nothing. Sorry that this chapie is short. No FLAMES  
  
PLZ. Don't forget to review too. ~-^v Now before I start the next chapie here are the polls:  
  
Hotohori 11  
  
Nakago 7  
  
Tasuki 7  
  
Amiboshi 4  
  
Chichiri 1  
  
Now onto the next chapie of Lady Goddess.  
  
*********************  
  
Last chapie:  
  
"Okay. Good night Usa. chan." Amiboshi said as he left her room  
  
"Good night Ami. kun." Usagi said and when she did Amiboshi began to blush a bit.  
  
Usagi was about to go back to sleep when she felt something next to her. It was a single red  
  
rose.  
  
[The rose from my dream or memory. What could this mean?] Usagi thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
DEAD EMPEROR WALKING  
  
Usagi put the rose up to her nose to brethe in it's sweet secent. She then put her head on  
  
the pillow and fell back to sleep. Even in her sleep she was still holding onto that single  
  
rose. A few hours later the emperor of Kuto came into Usagi's room.  
  
[Damn bitch! How dare she have talked to me in that tone and in that manner! I'm the   
  
emperor of Kuto! I'll be damned if this bitch dares to treat as a common criminal! Still  
  
even if she is a bitch and the looks of a girl she does have the body of a woman.] the   
  
emperor thought.  
  
He slowly went up to the beauty that was in bed. Her hair coming undone, her face with a   
  
peaceful expression and in her hand a single red rose.  
  
[She may be young and a princess and what have you. I'm the emperor and the emperor   
  
always gets what he wants.] the emperor thought once more.  
  
The emperor got closer and closer to the sleeping Usagi.   
  
********************************************  
  
TRISTA'S MANSION  
  
The outer took a little bit of a beating. Each had wounds from each inner senshi. They were  
  
healing fine though and quickly. Yet they still had no idea where there princess was or   
  
how to stop the inners and Mamoru.  
  
"What are we going to do about Usagi and the others Trista mama?" Hotaru asked as   
  
she went up to Trista who was in the kitchen trying to think of a plan.  
  
"I don't know but I do have a plan but I can't." Trista said.  
  
"Can't what?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh you can't but you have to save the princess." Michiru said.  
  
"I don't understand." Hotaru said.  
  
"I get it now. What she means fire-fly is that Trista is thinking of looking into the   
  
time gates to see where Kitten went to." Haruka said.  
  
"But couldn't she have done it before?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I haven't been able to lately. I've some how been blocked from seeing time past,  
  
present and future."   
  
"For how long?" Michiru asked.  
  
"For about a month now but I do know a spell that will grant what I want to see but only  
  
for a short amount of time. I will need your mirror if that's okay Michiru." Trista asked.  
  
"Sure anything to help find our hime." She said and ran up to her room to grab her  
  
mirror and when she did she ran back stairs.  
  
"Here you go." Michiru said as she handed Trista the mirror.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets begin. Powers of Pluto hear my plea! Let me see what I want to   
  
see! I wish to see where our hime Serenity Usagi is!" Pluto shouted. She then began to   
  
glow purple and images ran into her mind.  
  
Usagi in a palace in ancient China. The beast Gods and Miaka and Yui of their world. Usagi  
  
in her Sailor form. The people she met and where she was now. The last images Trista saw   
  
were Miaka's borther Keisuke holding "The Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
After seeing those images Trista fell to the floor.  
  
"Trista mama!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just a little tried."  
  
"Did you find out where Kitten is?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes and no. The only way to find her is to find a boy by the name of Keisuke who has   
  
a book called "The Universe of the Four Gods". Once we have the book we'll be once step closer  
  
to finding out hime.  
  
"Keisuke...Keisuke..Wait Keisuke Yuki! I know him! I met him at the auto shop that I  
  
used to go to pick some new parts." Haruku said.  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
"Good then tomorrow lets pay him a vist." Trista said and everyone agreed.  
  
*******************  
  
BEAST GOD'S PALACE  
  
Seiryu who couldn't get any sleep watch Usagi and good thing too. When the emperor came into her  
  
room he started to get very angry but then wanted to kill him when he heard what he was   
  
thinking.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT S.O.B OF AN EMPEROR!!!" Seiryu yelled.  
  
"What the hell? Seiryu what the hell are you yelling about?" Suzaku yelled back.   
  
Seiryu's yelling managed to woke Suzaku up.  
  
"Just take a look!"   
  
Suzaku went to see what Seiryu was talking about.  
  
"That S.O.B!!! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Seiryu said.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye Seiryu and Suzaku transported themselves to the Kuto Palace.  
  
***********************  
  
Kuto Palace************  
  
The emperor started to pull the blakets away from Usagi's body and when they were off he placed   
  
his hand on Usagi's face.  
  
When he did her *wings appeared sheilding her from the emperor while glowing both red and blue.  
  
[What the hell?!] the emperor thought.  
  
Just then Suzaku and Seiryu appeared before him.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Nothing I wasn't doing anything." the emperor said.  
  
"Listen you if think about doing that to the Lady Goddess again I will give you a fate   
  
a thousand times worse then death then hand you over to the other gods for your punishment!"  
  
Suzaku said.  
  
"Yes..." the emperor was now shaking. Each god was giving him death glares.  
  
"We'll leave now but if you think about doing that again like Suzaku said a thousand  
  
time worse than death got it?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Yes almighty Seiryu."   
  
"Good now get out now!" Seiryu ordered.  
  
The emperor then ran out of the room. When he did Usagi's wings disappeared leaving Usagi   
  
sleeping soundly on her bed.  
  
When the beast Gods saw that Usagi was safe then they left too. Usagi was safe at the moment   
  
from the emperor and from the evil of this world that she was in. But for long?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N * When Seiryu and Suzaku appeared they used their powers to make Usagi's wings come out to   
  
protect her from the emperor just incase they got there too late. So when Usagi's wings   
  
came out the spell that Nakago put around Kuto didn't affect her since Seiryu and Suzaku were  
  
using their powers to bring out her wings. 


	9. The New Evil

A/N Thank you for those of you who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry it has taken me   
  
so long to post this chapie. Because one I had writer's block, tow i was a little bit sick  
  
and three I'm trying to catch up with all my work. So anywayz heres the next chapie of Lady  
  
Goddess and don't forget to vote. Also I know I said in the last chapie that there   
  
would be lot's of Hotohori and Tasuki in this chapie but I'm postponing it for the   
  
next chapie. So plz don't be mad at me. I'm still geting over my cold and trying to ctach   
  
up on my work. So I'll try to update at least once a month.  
  
  
  
Last chapie:  
  
"Yes..." the emperor was now shaking. Each god was giving him death glares.  
  
"We'll leave now but if you think about doing that again like Suzaku said a thousand  
  
time worse than death got it?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Yes almighty Seiryu."   
  
"Good now get out now!" Seiryu ordered.  
  
The emperor then ran out of the room. When he did Usagi's wings disappeared leaving Usagi   
  
sleeping soundly on her bed.  
  
When the beast Gods saw that Usagi was safe then they left too. Usagi was safe at the moment   
  
from the emperor and from the evil of this world that she was in. But for long?  
  
  
  
  
  
The New Evil has Arrived  
  
DREAM:  
  
Usagi was in a beautiful garden not in the Moon Kingdom Garden but a beautiful garden that you   
  
would find on Earth. The sun was out and the birds were singing.   
  
[What a lovely day.] Usagi thought as she sniffed the wonderful air.   
  
She then sat down under the shade of a tree and began to think of the man who was in her  
  
past dreams.   
  
[I wonder who he was and if he was my true love then where was Enydimion in all this? When   
  
that man died I felt as if a part of myself had died too. If this man was my true love then   
  
I will send who ever killed him to hell.] Usagi thought.  
  
As Usagi thought of sending whoever killed her 'true love' to hell the sky that was clear  
  
was turing black as night. With black clouds filling every inch of the sky. Lightening   
  
began to strike and thunder was herd.  
  
[What's going on?] Usagi thought.  
  
"Well if it isn't Usagi Tsukino..or should I say the Lady Goddess." a deep husky voice called  
  
out.  
  
"Who's there I demand to know who you are!" Usagi shouted out.  
  
"Who am I? Well I'm the evil that could destory you and this world!" the voiced yelled.  
  
"I am the Lord Zengada!" the voiced now Zengada yelled out.  
  
"Why do oyu wish to destory this world and all the people who live in it?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Why do you care soon you'll die too!" Zengada yelled.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!!!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"Oh and why not?" Zengada asked.  
  
"Why should I be afraid of something when the something that is as all powerful as you say   
  
not to show their face?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You want to see the face of your destroyer fine then so be it!" Zengada yelled.  
  
Suddenly a black ball of energy came down form the sky giving off a black/purple/gray light.  
  
When the light was gone there should a man with white/gray hair. He looked about in his early   
  
20's late teens. His looked about 5'9 and he was wearing drak blue/black robes with red strikes  
  
that looked like fire. His hair was in a pony tail but he did have bangs sticking out. His   
  
eyes were the color of blood. Hot pooring blood that screamed to see more blood. His skin  
  
was the color of cream.   
  
He then walked over to Usagi with an evil smile on his face. Usagi stood still not daring to   
  
move to show any sign of fear. Her eyes were kept on his eyes. She tried to see into his   
  
soul but all she saw was the cry of more blood.  
  
He was now about a foot away from Usagi.  
  
"Are you afraid now?" he wihispeared in her ear.  
  
"No am not." she whispeared back.  
  
"You know your even more beautiful than I thought I can't wait to meet you outside of your dreams  
  
and in the real world."   
  
"Nothing" Usagi said back.  
  
"What did you say?" Zengada asked he then took a step back form Usagi.  
  
"Nothingness that what I see in you. Your eyes scream for blood to be spilled and your heart   
  
is the color of black so you feel nothing. That is why you are nothingness."   
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?"   
  
"To be honest I wouldn't care if you killed me or not but if you dare try to kill anyone of the  
  
people whom I care about I swear you will die."  
  
"Even the people who hurt you the most?"   
  
"Even them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are my friends and I will always forgive my friends. They give me my strengh to   
  
keep on fighting and I will die to very end to make sure that they have wonderful lives."  
  
"Fine I won't kill you now but I will kill one of your new found friends."  
  
"No you won't I swear it!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I will HAHAHAH.." Zengada laughed. Then in a flash of darkness Zengada was gone and  
  
then Usagi woke up.  
  
TBC 


	10. Tasuki and Hotohori

A/N Hey everyone! Great news I'm no longer sick!! But I still have alot of work to catch up  
  
on. So anywayz the person whom Usagi will be paired with is..........Hotohori! So there you   
  
have it! But still plz review! Hope all of you like this chapie 'cause like I promised   
  
there is lots of Hotohori and Tasuki. Anywayz onto this newest chapie of Lady Goddess. I don't  
  
own SM or FY so don't sue.  
  
Last Chapie:  
  
"Because they are my friends and I will always forgive my friends. They give me my strengh to   
  
keep on fighting and I will die to very end to make sure that they have wonderful lives."  
  
"Fine I won't kill you now but I will kill one of your new found friends."  
  
"No you won't I swear it!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I will HAHAHAH.." Zengada laughed. Then in a flash of darkness Zengada was gone and  
  
then Usagi woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
TASUKI AND HOTOHORI  
  
[That must the new evil that the four beast Gods were talking about. I have to warn everyone   
  
about him. If we combind our powers together I'm sure we can defeat him.] Usagi thought.  
  
SUZAKU SEVEN*************************  
  
Yesterday Usagi the Lady Goddess was taken away by the Seiryu seven. Everyone was angry at   
  
themselves that they couldn't stop it from happening. Hotohori and Tasuki were really mad at   
  
themselves because they broke their slient vow to protect Serena. Tasuki was in the garden   
  
while Hotohori was in his room.  
  
[When I get my hands on Nakago.....He is gonna pay for taking away Usagi! Serena when  
  
we do get you back....] Tasuki thought.  
  
[Usagi please be alright we're coming to get you and when we do get you back...] Hotohori   
  
thought.  
  
[...we will always be there to protect you.] The two thought in unison.  
  
Everyone was getting ready to go to Kutou. Frist they were going to get Usagi back, then second  
  
beat Nakago down to the ground.  
  
Their plan waould be that Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri and Tasuki would go into the Kutou palace  
  
and search for Usagi. While Miaka, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chiriko would keep look out. They  
  
were going to head out for Kutou at high noon so by the time they got their everyone inthe   
  
palace would be asleep.  
  
In Hotohori's room he was trying to keep himself from punching the palace's walls. He kept  
  
blaming himslef for Usagi's kidnapping. He had lost alot of sleep over it so he laid   
  
down on his slik bed and began to fall asleep.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
He was in a beautiful white palace. Wearing a strange looking outfit. It had light red armour, a  
  
red cape and a sword at his side. (Like Prince Endymion's outfit but instead of the color of  
  
black armour light red.)  
  
His hair was down in a pony tail instead of it in a bun at the top of his head.  
  
[Where am I?] Hotohori thought.  
  
[Go..to..the gardens...] a soft voice was telling him.   
  
Hotohori listened to the voice and somehow found his way to the gardens.  
  
[It's like I've been here before but how?] Hotohori thought.   
  
When he go there he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
There standing before him was the Moon Princess Serenity...his beloved Usagi...his tenshi.  
  
She was just there picking some flowers that smeed to gleam. There she was right before his  
  
eyes.  
  
She didn't notice that he was there. He had no control over what he was going to do next.  
  
He went up to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.  
  
"There you are my dear." He said in a warm soft husky voice. Hotohori was only watching,   
  
his body had taken control.  
  
"How did you find me here in the garden?" Serenity asked in her sweet voice.  
  
In that warm embrace Hotohori never wanted to let her go. He took in her sweet scent   
  
of roses and freesia.  
  
"I know you very well Serenity that's how I found you." Hotohori replied back.  
  
He brought her closer to his body. Making sure that nothing would harm her.  
  
"That is ture and that's what I love about you."  
  
[She loves me..me.or does she love me because of my title?] Hothori thought.  
  
"What is it that you love about me?" Hotohori asked.   
  
He had to find out. The only reason why so many women loved his was because of his title.  
  
"That you always know where I am and you come to me just when I need you the  
  
most."   
  
[She loves me for me and not my title. I'm so glad that she returns the smae feelings that  
  
I have for her.] Hotohori thought.  
  
"Yes I will always find you no matter what happeneds no one can tear us apart my love."  
  
[No one will] he thought.  
  
"No matter what."  
  
[No matter what. I promise.] he thought again.  
  
"Do you know what I love about you?"  
  
"No what?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That your so sweet and caring. That you would do anything in your power   
  
to help yoour friends and loved ones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Hotohori then gave Serenity a red rose. She was so surprised when he did. She also   
  
had a beautiful smile on too. A smile that could make even the coldest of nights a  
  
warm paradise.  
  
After handing Serenity the rose he leaned in on her and gave her a ver passionate kiss on her  
  
lips. A kiss that he never wanted to break. Soon everything went slowly black. And then   
  
Hotohori woke up.  
  
What was that dream it felt so real and so right.  
  
GARDEN******************  
  
Tasuki again was blaming himself on the kidnapping of Usagi. How he should have done this or  
  
that differently that way Usagi would still be in the safety of Konan. In the safety of his   
  
arms. Ever since Tasuki had meet Usagi soemthing was different about her.   
  
He feel in love the moment she appeared. Her soft skin. The beautiful crystel blue eyes  
  
that made even the clearest blue sky seem dull. Her golden locks of hiar that had sliver streaks  
  
was so soft and beautiful.  
  
All of her beauty took him by surprised. He never thought he would feel this way about a women.  
  
Well untill Miaka. She showed him that not all women were bad and evil. Tasuki did love  
  
Miaka but not in the romantic way but more like a slibling kind of way.   
  
Miaka opened his heart to love while Usagi showed him the beauty of love. Usagi repersented  
  
the purity of all life. She was so kind hearted and he hated the way he frist treated her.  
  
Like she was a criminal or something. When he first met her she was hurting so badly and  
  
had noone to turn to.  
  
He just wanted to hold her and protect her from ever feeling sad, alone and depressed ever again.  
  
He would do anything for Usagi and if he ever met the "friends" that betrayed her.   
  
Well lets just say that they wod bed for a very long time.  
  
Tasuki then turned his head to a red rose.  
  
[Usagi I miss you so much even thought I've only known you fo r a short time.] he thought.  
  
He then smelled tsweet scent of the rose.  
  
[I promise that I'll get you back Usagi no matter what.] he thought again.  
  
TBC......................................................................... 


	11. The Universe of the Four Gods

A/N Hey everyone! Just wanted to see how everyone is doing. I would like to thank all of you   
  
who reviewed and I won't update till I get 95 reviews. That way it'll give me sometime to come   
  
up with the next chapie. Me own nothing!!! So here it is the newest chapie of Lady Goddess.  
  
Last Chapie:  
  
Miaka opened his heart to love while Usagi showed him the beauty of love. Usagi represented the   
  
purity of all life. She was so kind hearted and he hated the way he first treated her. Like she  
  
was a criminal or something. When he first met her she was hurting so badly and had no one to   
  
turn to. He just wanted to hold her and protect her from ever feeling sad, alone and depressed   
  
ever again. He would do anything for Usagi and if he ever met the "friends" that betrayed her.   
  
Well let's just say that they would be in bed for a very long time. Tasuki then turned his head   
  
to a red rose.  
  
[Usagi I miss you so much even thought I've only known you for a short time.] He thought.  
  
He then smelled the sweet scent of the rose.  
  
[I promise that I'll get you back Usagi no matter what.] He thought again.  
  
Now:  
  
The Universe of the Four Gods  
  
SM world:  
  
A day after finding out where Usagi was the outer senshi went to go and find this 'Keisuke Yuki'.  
  
Haruka took the girls to the auto shop where she used to see Keisuke hanging around when they got  
  
there, there he was. Haruka went up to him. Keisuke was just wearing a yellow button shirt and   
  
jeans.   
  
"Oh hi Haruka, how are you doing?" he asked wondering why she would be back at the auto shop.  
  
"Listen tell me what you know of the 'Universe of the Four Gods'." She demanded after grabbing   
  
the collar of his shirt.  
  
"How do you know about that? I mean what do you?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"Give us the book please it's very important." Hotaru told the young man.  
  
"I don't have with me now and why do you want to know? Wait how do you know about the book?"   
  
Keisuke asked. By now a lot of people were gathering around.  
  
"Let's stop this now Keisuke come with us, everything will be explained." Trista told all of   
  
them.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and went into Haruka's red sport's car. Within 5 mins. everyone   
  
was in the mansion. Throughout the whole ride everyone was quiet. When everyone was inside the   
  
mansion Trista started to speak.  
  
"Listen Keisuke the reason why we know about the book is because our friend whom we've been   
  
looking for is inside the book. You've been reading haven't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, wait you can't mean that Usagi is really from this world? THAT MUST YOUR.."  
  
"Sailor Scouts yup that's us." Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm Sailor Neptune, senshi of water. Hotaru this little girl right here is Sailor Saturn,   
  
the senshi of rebirth and destruction. Haruka is Sailor Uranus, senshi of wind and Trista is   
  
Sailor Pluto, senshi of time and keeper of the gates of time. " Michiru told the young man.  
  
"I see..COOL! Could I have your autograph?" Keisuke asked while jumping up and down.  
  
"Listen where is the book we need to warn hime of her so-called 'friends'." Hotaru said.  
  
"It's my house."  
  
"Fine I'll go get it." Trista said and then in the blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"Trista-mama just used a portal to get to your house to get the book." Hotaru told him.  
  
"Ok. That makes sense I guess."  
  
"Listen Keisuke if you tell anyone our secret..let's just say you won't have any children."   
  
Haruka said in an icy tone.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me..hehe" Keisuke said with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
"I'm back and here it is." Trista said as she placed the book on the coffee table. (A/N all   
  
of them are in the living room. Sorry for that if you got confused.)  
  
"So what's the plan?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"We should transform teleport into the book, get Koneko-chan, kill those betrayers and see   
  
what we can do from there." Haruka suggested.  
  
"I think that's a great plan Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It would be good but we can't teleport." Trista said.  
  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
  
"There's a strong magical force that won't allow anyone to go into the book." Trista responded.  
  
"Then how do we get there?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We'll have to use the Time Gates." Haruka told them.  
  
"But I thought those gates could only be used to go forward or backward in time?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes but they can also go into different dimensions" Michiru told Hotaru.  
  
"Alright then it's settle now transform. URANUS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Okay. SATURN STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" Hotaru shouted.   
  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"PLUTO STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"   
  
After the girls threw their hands into the sir and shouting their own planet's name along with   
  
'STAR POWER MAKE UP' each girl was surrounded either by a purple, navy blue, yellow or dark   
  
purple color light. Then there standing before Keisuke weren't Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka nor   
  
Trista but Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Saturn and Uranus.   
  
"Ready Pluto?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Wait I'm coming too. I need to go get Miaka my sister." Keisuke yelled.  
  
"No you can't but we promise when we bring back our hime we'll bring back your sister." Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"And Yui?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"Fine lets go before the others get to hime before us!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"Alright. POWERS OF PLUTO   
  
I CALL UPON THEE   
  
NOW TRANSPORT US TO THE TIME GATES!" Pluto shouted while twirling her time staff. Then a cloud   
  
of fog came out of no where, the scouts disappeared before Keisuke's eyes. The scouts were   
  
transported before two large doors.  
  
"Well look who decided to show up after all." An evil voice said.  
  
"Now we can kill that stupid girl." Another voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about your future queen of the universe now did you?" Out of the   
  
shadows Mars stepped forth.  
  
"And her King now did you?" Out of the same shadow Tuxedo Karmen stepped for the with his arm   
  
around Mar's waist.  
  
"You Son of Bitch!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"How dare you speak to your king that way! You must be punished! MERCURY ICE BLAST!" Yelled   
  
Mercury. A blast of ice was now coming right towards Saturn.  
  
"SILENT WALL!" Using her scythe Saturn put up a wall around herself to shield her from the   
  
oncoming attack.  
  
When Mercury's attack hit the wall the blast of ice was melted away.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"Well having the power of Chaos does give you the power to go anywhere you want to go." Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"We we're just waiting for you to come so we could kill you then the girl!" Venus yelled.  
  
"PLUTO TIME FREEZE!" Pluto yelled.  
  
Everyone but the outer's were frozen in time.  
  
"All of you go on ahead I'll hold them off to give a head start." Pluto said.  
  
"Pluto are you sure?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes please just promise me that you'll keep the hime safe." Pluto plead  
  
"Pluto your acting as if your not going to see us." Saturn said.  
  
"Just promise me. PROMISE ME!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"We promise." Uranus said.  
  
Suddenly a portal opened before the outer scouts.  
  
"Here is the portal that should take you to hime. Just concentrate on her and the portal should   
  
guide to where she is. Now go, I'm gonna teach these fools what it really means to be a sailor   
  
scout." Pluto said with a smile on her face.  
  
Neptune nodded and went into the portal then came Uranus.  
  
"Good luck Trista-mama and I love you." Saturn said as she stepped into the portal.  
  
"I love you too firer-fly." Pluto said softly as she closed the portal then undid the time   
  
freeze.   
  
"Where did they go?" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"You won't get to them until you go through me first." Pluto told them as she took a fighting   
  
stance.  
  
"Fine then so be it.." Mars said in an evil tone.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
In the portal the three scouts were fouced on Usagi. Their hime, Sailor Moon and overall their  
  
friend. They would protect her at any costs. After 2 mins of walking they stopped.  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Yes it hime." Neptune said.  
  
"Well then come on! We have to protect her!" Uranus yelled and began to run with her mind  
  
still focus on her 'Koneko-chan'  
  
Neptune and Saturn ran as well to catch up to Uranus. Then out of now where a voiced yelled out.  
  
"WE DARE ENTERS THE REALM OF THE FOUR BEAST GODS?" the voiced called out.  
  
"We the Outer Senshi wish to enter!" Saturn yelled back.  
  
"NO YOU MAY NOT ENTER! NOW GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!" The voice yelled again.  
  
"NO we're not going untill we get Usagi back!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"Wait do you mean Usagi Tsukino the Tsuki Hime?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes we are her protecters!" Neptune yelled.  
  
Then a bright red light came out of now where and started to take form. Take the form of a man.  
  
"I am Suzaku one of the four beast gods of this realm. You may enter our realm if you let Usagi  
  
stay here untill she has destroyed the ancient evil that threatens this world. Do you  
  
promise?"   
  
"Should we trust him?" Saturn asked.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Fine we promise. Now take us to her!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Alrgiht then." A bright light then came out Suzaku's hands and enveloped the outer senshi..   
  
TO BE CONTINUED................ 


	12. Pluto's Fall

A/N Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that so many of you like my fic. I know I said that I would   
  
update when I got a certain amount of reviews but forget it. I couldn't help myself. So before   
  
I begin to answer some reviewer's questions yes there will be a love triangle between Tasuki   
  
Usagi and Hotohori. Also sorry if in my last chapie was clichéd with Pluto and all. Now onto   
  
the newest chapie of Lady Goddess.  
  
Last time:  
  
"I am Suzaku one of the four beast gods of this realm. You may enter our realm if you let Usagi  
  
stay here until she has destroyed the ancient evil that threatens this world. Do you  
  
promise?"   
  
"Should we trust him?" Saturn asked.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Fine we promise. Now take us to her!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Alrgiht then." A bright light then came out Suzaku's hands and enveloped the outer senshi..   
  
Now:  
  
PLUTO FALLS  
  
Koutou Palace  
  
Usagi was in her room lying on the bed, it was a beautiful afternoon and she wasn't feeling so   
  
well. Her mind was trying to do so many things at once. She had to warn everyone about Zengada,  
  
what to do about summoning the two remaining beast gods. For in order for her to defeat this   
  
ancient evil she has to combine the powers of all four beast gods, choose a warrior from one of   
  
the lands of the four beast gods, give him the power to become the new beast god, then use her   
  
powers and his to defeat this evil. Not only did she have to deal with this but who could forget  
  
about her 'friends' hurting her.   
  
Mamoru, the inner scouts betraying her, trying to steal the crystal and Mamoru wanting to marry   
  
Rei. She had to stop them but how? They were her dearest friends. She couldn't hurt the   
  
people she loved and cared so much about, could she? She could see all the destruction they   
  
cold cause if they had gotten their hands on her crystal. Millions, no billions of lives would   
  
have been destroyed. Seeing men women and children dying on the streets. This was not the   
  
future Pluto had shown them before. This was no future but a living hell.  
  
Now add in the fact that the man that you thought you were destined for could not be the one   
  
after all? Her heart was being pulled in so many directions, the end result making her sick.   
  
She didn't want to eat all though Amiboshi plead with her to have an apple at least. She needed   
  
to keep up her strength but this was too much. Usagi just wanted to throw up, her head was   
  
killing by now. Yet there was something she was forgetting.  
  
[No Chibi-usa..] she thought.  
  
How could she forget about her future child with Mamoru her so-called 'love'? Now he wanted Rei,   
  
Chibi-usa wouldn't be around. In the beginning she did find her to be so annoying but she was a   
  
just a scared little child looking for the super heroine Sailor Moon to save her home. Then when   
  
she found out that she was going to be her mother, the urge to protect Chibi-usa grew. While   
  
fighting Diamond and Wiseman Usagi could only think about saving her friends, her lover and her   
  
only daughter.   
  
Now that Mamoru was going to marry Rei what's gonna happen to the future and her child. How   
  
would she come into this world if Mamoru and Usagi weren't going to be together?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
A soft knock on Usagi's door snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up from lying on the bed   
  
and went to the door. When she opened it there standing in her doorway was the Seiryu Miko Yui   
  
Hongo.  
  
"Hello Usagi. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Are you okay?" Yui asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well at the moment, but don't worry I'm sure be alright soon." Usagi said as   
  
she put on a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry again for the way I acted when we first met, please come in." Usagi told Yui.  
  
"It's alright Usagi san. I forgive you, I mean I would have acted that way too. That emperor   
  
can be a real jerk sometimes." Yui said as she made her way into the bedroom.   
  
"Please don't call me that. Call me Usagi or Usa-chan and please take a seat."   
  
"Okay." Yui said after taking a seat.  
  
There was some silence for a while until Yui spoke again.  
  
"So it's true then. That you are a princess and Sailor Moon from my world aren't you?" Yui   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes..just please when we go back don't tell anyone."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yui, do you mind if I ask you, do you know a girl by the name of Miaka Yuki? I met her and   
  
you and her do have the same uniforms on."  
  
"Yes I know her. She is back stabber and a no good friend!" Yui yelled.  
  
"Yui clam down I'm sorry I made you upset. It wasn't any of my business. I'm sorry." Usagi   
  
said.  
  
"It's alright it's not you I'm mad at it's Miaka. Listen can we please not talk about her for   
  
now?"  
  
"Alright Yui but can you tell me what you know of this land or how you got here?"  
  
"Alright you see.." Yui began to tell Usagi the tale of how she and Miaka ended up here in the   
  
realm of the best gods. She also told her of the process of summoning a beast god. All the   
  
while Usagi sat listening to every word of what Yui was saying.   
  
BEAST GODS  
  
THUD!  
  
After being enveloped in a white light the 3 outer senshi were transported to a white palace.   
  
Well not really transport more like after being enveloped in the bright light they soon hit the   
  
ground from a high altitude.  
  
"Ow.. Even Pluto makes better landings then this." Uranus complained.  
  
"Hey where are we?" Saturn asked.  
  
The senshi looked at their surroundings. They were in the middle of grand hallway.   
  
Everything was either white or gold.   
  
"I don't know but keep your guard up." Neptune said.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you Senshi who protect the Tsuki Hime." A voiced called out.  
  
"Yes very nice indeed." Another voiced called out.  
  
The senshi turned their heads and saw a man who had green hair and brown eyes. Also another man   
  
who had white hair and brown eyes too.  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"Yes and how do you know the hime?" Saturn demanded as well.  
  
"Well we are the ones who transported her here." Another voiced said.  
  
Just then a man with blue eyes and hair appeared.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Uranus shouted.  
  
"If she has one little scratch on her your gonna pay!" Uranus shouted while Saturn was holding   
  
her back.  
  
"No she isn't harmed we all made sure of that. Here let us introduce our selves. I am Genbu."  
  
The man with green hair and brown eyes stepped forth.  
  
"I am Byakko." The man with white hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"I am Seiryu and the man who transported you here is Suzaku." The man with Blue eyes and hair   
  
said.  
  
"We are sorry for the trouble we have caused but we need Usagi to help save our world." Genbu   
  
said.  
  
"Tell us we should believe you?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes for all we know you could be working with those soon to be dead ex-scouts." Saturn stated.  
  
"Fine we'll tell you." Genbu then began the tale of the ancient evil and how Usagi played a part   
  
in saving their world.   
  
TIME GATES  
  
Pluto had been fighting for hours. Trying every tat-tick she could think of, but it was no use.   
  
Her body had lighting, ice, laser and fire markings. Her fuku was torn and tattered.   
  
She had blood on her lips, on her wrists, and on her forehead. The only thing that was keeping   
  
her standing was her time staff.  
  
[No..I..Have to keep on fighting.to..save..hime] Pluto thought.  
  
"Well do you give up yet you old hag?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Never.." Pluto said weakened.  
  
"Come on join us and have all the power you want." Jupiter said.  
  
Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Well that's okay, we'll just use your star seed then. You won't be needing it any time soon.   
  
GOOD BYE SAILOR PLUTO!" Mars yelled sending a huge wave of fire towards Pluto.  
  
Pluto saw the wave coming towards her but her body couldn't move. With the last of her strength   
  
she spoke these words:  
  
"Hime, Usagi I'm sorry I failed you, please forgive me." Then the wave of fire hit. There was a   
  
loud scream of pain. Then when it died down there standing were Pluto once stood was the time   
  
staff and her star seed.  
  
"Well one down only 4 more to go before the universe is ours." Mars said.  
  
"Good now let's get that seed and add it to our new collection." Mercury said.  
  
Everyone nodded and Jupiter went to go get the star seed, but when she did the star seed along   
  
with the time staff took off.  
  
"What the hell?" Venus yelled.  
  
"We have to get that seed now!" Mars commanded.  
  
"Don't worry Mars let it go. I know where's it going so don't worry my love." Tuxedo Karman   
  
told Mars as all of them made their way through the time gates to where Usagi was.  
  
BEAST GODS PALACE  
  
After Genbu had finished telling the scouts of his tale. The scouts suddenly felt something.   
  
Like a knife just went through there hearts.  
  
"What was that?" Saturn asked.  
  
"You don't think?" Neptune asked.  
  
"No it couldn't Neptune check your mirror." Uranus ordered.  
  
Neptune got out her mirror from her sub space pocket.   
  
"Mirror of Neptune show me where Sailor Pluto is." Neptune ordered.  
  
Her mirror then showed her the battle they had left Pluto to fight the whole fight leading up  
  
to her death.  
  
"I'm afraid she's gone." Neptune said as she bowed her head down.  
  
"Trista-mama." Saturn softly said.  
  
"Damn it! We have to find kitten now before they show up." Uranus said.  
  
"Fine we'll transport you there at once." Byakko ordered.  
  
Then the three beast gods sent a mixture of brown, blue and white light towards the senshi.   
  
Sending them to their hime.  
  
USAGI'S ROOM  
  
After Yui finished telling Usagi her tale. Usagi began to tell her of her life. Both her   
  
present and past lives. Just then Usagi felt a knife going through her heart. Her face then   
  
became pale.  
  
"No please don't tell me.." Usagi thought out loud.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?"   
  
Just then Pluto's time staff and her star seed appeared before Usagi.  
  
"No please Pluto!" Usagi cried now with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
The time staff came closer to Usagi as did the star seed.  
  
"Usagi what's going on?" Yui yelled.  
  
Usagi opened both her hands and the star seed fell into her hands.   
  
"I'm sorry Pluto." Usagi cried as she held the seed close to her heart. When her tear touched   
  
the star seed, the star seed glowed with power and then shot itself straight into Usagi's body.  
  
When it did Usagi's hair turned just a bit more sliver and the time staff placed itself into   
  
Usagi's hands.  
  
[Pluto I swear I will avenge your death.] Usagi thought.  
  
TBC...............  
  
A/N Sorry to all you Pluto fans out there. Don't worry she'll come back though I promise. 


	13. Mt Taikyoku

A/N Hey everyone! Hope all of you had a wonderful holiday yesterday. Sorry this was late it was  
  
supposed to go up yesterday as a gift for the holiday. So anyway me own nothing but I do own   
  
Zengada, the plot and the twists. So here is the new chapie.  
  
Last time:  
  
Usagi opened both her hands and the star seed fell into her hands.   
  
"I'm sorry Pluto." Usagi cried as she held the seed close to her heart. When her tear touched   
  
the star seed, the star seed glowed with power and then shot itself straight into Usagi's body.  
  
When it did Usagi's hair turned just a bit more sliver and the time staff placed itself into   
  
Usagi's hands.  
  
[Pluto I swear I will avenge your death.] Usagi thought.  
  
Now:  
  
MT. TAIKYOKU  
  
  
  
"PLUTO!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she clutched the Time Staff in her hands. More tears were   
  
running down her checks. Jut then Amiboshi, Suboshi and Nakago came through the door.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Nakago yelled.  
  
"It's Usagi, one minute she's fine the next a crystal like thing appears and that staff she's   
  
holding and now screaming and crying. " She told the leader of the Seiryu seven.  
  
"Lady Usagi, what's wrong?" Amiboshi asked as he began to walk closer to her.  
  
"Lady Yui are you hurt?" Suboshi asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes and what happened to that crystal object you spoke of?" Nakago asked.  
  
"It placed itself into Usagi's hands then when her tear fell on it, it began to glow brighter   
  
then shot itself into her." Yui told him.  
  
Usagi was still crying and clutching the Time Staff. She was mumbling some words that Amiboshi   
  
couldn't hear. What Usagi was saying was a prayer. He got close enough to where it was the staff that kept him and Usagi apart.  
  
"Usa-chan please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
  
After the prayer she spoke silently but still was crying.  
  
"They killed her..she's..gone.now he's..coming.. it's all my fault.my fault" Usagi said.  
  
"No Usagi it's not your fault, who killed her and who is coming?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Amiboshi take that staff away from the Lady Goddess it's what's causing her pain." Nakago   
  
ordered.  
  
Amiboshi nodded and went to take the staff but as soon as he touched it a spark of energy sent   
  
him back, flying into the wall.  
  
"Brother!" Suboshi cried as he rushed over to him.  
  
"Stay away from me! Please! I just want to be alone!" Usagi cried. She had to get away. She   
  
was afraid that she would hurt someone, because right now she was feeling anger, hate, the need   
  
for revenge, the need to punish someone for Pluto's death. All of this was too much. This   
  
world needing her help, her dimension needing help from her 'friends' who some how turned evil,   
  
and now the death of a senshi no of a great friend. Her heart was breaking and so she had to   
  
great away before she hurt someone.  
  
"I'm sorry but please forgive me! Time staff take me to where I can be alone!" Usagi cried and   
  
a bright light came from the Time Staff engulfing the Lady Goddess sending her some place to be   
  
alone.  
  
"No wait!" Amiboshi cried but it was to late she was gone.  
  
BEAST GOD'S PALACE:  
  
The outer senshi were engulfed in a mixture of white, brown and blue light that would take them   
  
to their hime. All the while images of what was happening to their hime was playing in their   
  
heads.  
  
[Poor hime.] Saturn thought.  
  
[Koneko please don't do anything to hurt yourself.] Uranus thought.  
  
[Please just hold on hime we're coming.] Neptune thought.  
  
After the beast god's had sent the outer senshi or their hime they had a new problem to worry   
  
about.  
  
"It seems that Zengada has found Usagi." Byakko said to his fellow gods.  
  
"Yes and now we have to get our Miko's to summon us but how? The scroll was burned and it would   
  
take to long to find the Shinzaho." Suzaku who had now enter the palace said.  
  
"Well what about the ancient ritual?" Genbu suggested.  
  
"Do you think it could work?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Well we have no choice time is of the essence." Byakko said.  
  
All beast Gods nodded in agreement and set off to get the ancient ritural in place.  
  
KUTOU:  
  
Everyone was wondering what happened to Usagi. No one knew where she was. Yui was getting   
  
upset at the thought that Usagi was all alone with no one to turn to. She knew how that felt   
  
and wanted to be there to comfort Usagi but she had no idea where she was. Just then a blue   
  
light flashed and there standing before the Miko and the Seiryu seven was Seiryu himself.   
  
Everyone bowed to the great God to whom they worshiped.  
  
  
  
"Oh great God Seiryu to what do we owe the pleasure of having you here, we haven't even summoned   
  
you yet." Nakago asked still bowing.  
  
"Listen I don't have time to really explain what's going on but here that this Miko." Seiryu   
  
told Yui. He handed to her a blue scale that was off his armor.  
  
"What do I do with this oh great Seiryu?" she asked.  
  
"This is part of an ancient summoning. You need to have all of the seven Seiryu seven spill   
  
their blood upon it, then yours after which you'll say the chant to which will summon me, but   
  
do it only after you have found the Lady Goddess and when Suzaku is summoned. I don't have much   
  
time the Lady Goddess is at Mt. Taikyoku. Go to her NOW!" Seiryu ordered and with another blue   
  
flash of light he was gone.  
  
"You heard our God lets get going now!" Nakago order. With that order everyone got ready to got   
  
to Mt. Taikyoku.   
  
SUZAKU SEVEN:  
  
The Suzaku seven were on their way to rescue Usagi from Nakago. Especially Tasuki and Hotohori. They were determined to get Usagi back. Miaka was with them too, she wanted to get a chance to talk to Yui to sort all of their problems out, just then a red flash of light appeared and there standing was Suzaku. And once again everyone bowed to pay respect to their god.  
  
"Suzaku to what do we.." Hotohori said but was cut off by Suzaku.  
  
"Listen I don't have time to explain, go to Mt. Taikyoku there you will find Usagi, I need you   
  
Miko to take this feather, have each of my warriors spill their blood then yours after which you   
  
will say the chant to summon me but only when your with Usagi and when the Miko of Seiryu does   
  
this ancient ritual too. Don't ask questions they will be answered by Taiitsukun. Hurry we   
  
don't have much time!" Suzaku ordered after he gave the feather to Miaka. Then another red   
  
flash appeared and he was gone.  
  
"Come on men! Mt. Taikyoku isn't far from here lets go!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and set off to Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
[Please be alright Usagi.] Hotohori and Tasuki thought at the same time. As they were riding   
  
off a lightning bolt hit them.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"So are these the Suzaku seven who protect the Lady Goddess?" a voice called out.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
A soon as he said that a black hooded figure appeared.  
  
"I am Zengada, soon to be ruler of this world! Any who oppose shall die." He called out as he   
  
removed his hood.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tamahome yelled as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"What do you want?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Well to have the Lady Goddess at my side while I rule this world and hers as well." He replied.  
  
"No you wont' we'll stop you!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do about it? Oh yes I know you. You're the one who loves Usagi and   
  
so do you if I'm not mistaken." Zengada told them as he pointed to Tasuki.  
  
"SO what if I do? Kill me for it? " Tasuki asked.  
  
"You really think that she'll choose you over the emperor who can offer her anything while you   
  
have nothing?" Zengada asked him.  
  
No response came.  
  
"Leave Tasuki alone and fight me if you wish!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
"Tell you what how about if I do this?" a black smoke came out of no where and engulfed Tasuki   
  
and carried him away.  
  
"NO TASUKI!" Miaka cried.  
  
"I'll see all of you later at Mt. Taikyoku, for when I do it'll be your time to die!" Zengada   
  
yelled as he disappeared.  
  
"DAMN it! We have to go to Mt. Taikyoku now before he does to protect Usagi. Come lets hurry!"   
  
Hotohori ordered. Once again everyone off but much more faster this time to save two of their   
  
friends.   
  
MT. TAIKYOKU:  
  
In a blinding flash of light Usagi stood at Mt. Taikyoku. She dropped the Time Staff and started  
  
to cry once again. She put her hands to her hair and clutched it while shaking her head.  
  
"This is all my fault!! Not yours Pluto! The reason why you weren't strong enough is because I   
  
wasn't strong enough. And now because of that your dead!" Usagi then started to pound her hands   
  
onto the ground.  
  
"WHY?! WHY?! Why must there always be someone fighting to protect me? I'm not even worth   
  
protecting. Who would want to protect a weak princess like me?" Usagi yelled out.  
  
[STOP THAT USAGI!] an inner voiced yelled.  
  
[What about that promise you made? To protect your friends and the ones you love from the evil   
  
that wishes to kill them? Is this the reason why Pluto gave up her life for you? To just sit   
  
around and cry about it? No! She knows your strong and she believes in you. That's why she   
  
gave up protecting you. You have to believe in your self and in your power. Like your friends   
  
and senshi did.] the inner voice said.  
  
Just then a bright light came down to Usagi.  
  
"What the?" she asked no one.   
  
When the bright light started to fade their standing before Usagi were the outer senshi.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!" Usagi cried out running up to her protectors.  
  
"Hime!" Saturn cried out loud as she gave Usagi a giant hug.  
  
"Koneko!" Uranus cried as she gave Usagi a hug as well.  
  
"Usa-chan!" Neptune yelled as she gave her hime a hug too.  
  
"How did you get here?" Usagi asked as she wiped away a tear.  
  
"No time for that Usagi-mama. Right now those evil inners and that baka Mamoru are on they're   
  
way here." Saturn said.  
  
"Too late we're already here." A voice called out of a portal which appeared before them.   
  
"Mars." Usagi said.  
  
"Yep and your future Queen too now hand over the crystal before will another one of your stupid   
  
senshi!" She ordered.  
  
"You killed Pluto but why?" Usagi cried. The outers took their, stances ready to attack.  
  
"To put it simply, we are part of Chaos now and she was in the way to getting to you no hand   
  
over the crystal!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"If you want the crystal so badly you'll have to kill us first!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"NO! Chaos how dare you use the bodies of my friends! This I can never forgive! Prepare to be   
  
defeat once again! MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled as she thursted her hand up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................. 


	14. The End of the Outer Senshi

A/N Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that a lot of people like my fic! Now remember 1) I don't own   
  
anything but the plot, Zengada and the twists, 2) Sorry to all of you who are outer fans please   
  
don't flame me they will be back like Pluto I promise, and 3) The more reviews I get the sooner   
  
I'll update again. Now onto the newest chapter!   
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"To put it simply, we are part of Chaos now and she was in the way to getting to you no hand   
  
over the crystal!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"If you want the crystal so badly you'll have to kill us first!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"NO! Chaos how dare you use the bodies of my friends! This I can never forgive! Prepare to be   
  
defeated once again! MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled as she thursted her hand up.  
  
Now:  
  
THE END OF THE OUTER SENSHI  
  
Soon there standing was not Usagi but Eternal Sailor Moon.   
  
"Now either give me the star seeds of my friends or." Eternal Sailor Moon started to say.  
  
"Or what? You know you can't hurt us but we can hurt you!" Mercury yelled.  
  
"She can't hurt be we can! URANUS WORLD SHAKENING!" Uranus shouted aiming her attack at Mercury. The attack hit it's target and Mercury just smiled.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt 'cause it didn't. Now MERCURY ICE SPEARS!" Mercury shouted. She   
  
aimed her attack at the outer senshi and at Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
The outer senshi gathered around Usagi to absorb most of the blow and they did.  
  
"No! That's it! " Usagi's bracelet began to glow.  
  
"Fine you want to play with ice Mercury then so can I! BYAKKO ICE STORM!" Eternal Sailor Moon   
  
shouted. When she did an ice storm appeared out of no where and hail began to fall hard and   
  
fast upon the evil senshi.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon then shouted:  
  
"BYAKKO FREEZENING WIND!" a huge gust of ice cold wind came and the evill senshi had a hard time   
  
holding on.  
  
"My turn! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted and her attack hit dead center of Mars. She   
  
left out a brief cry of pain.  
  
"You bitch! You'll for hurting our new queen! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"No so fast! SLIENCE WALL!" Saturn shouted. Jupiter's attack collided with the barrier Saturn   
  
had put up, leaving only Saturn's energy drained.  
  
"Saturn are you alright?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, fine don't worry about me hime. I'll die before these fools hurt you!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Fine if that's your wish! Ready everyone?" Venus asked.  
  
The evil senshi nodded, then combined their attacks at once and aimed for Saturn. Eternal   
  
Sailor Moon tried to save Saturn but was too late the blast had already hit and when the dust   
  
cleared, there was Saturn's star seed along with her scythe.  
  
"Saturn NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"You Bitches and ass hole! Neptune lets do it!" Uranus shouted.  
  
Neptune and Uranus went to combine their attacks. They were acting out of rage. They wanted   
  
revenge now for both Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"Nope sorry! Everyone one more time!" Mars yelled. The evil senshi once combined their attacks   
  
and aimed it at the oncoming outer senshi. The blast hit the outer senshi and when the dust   
  
cleared the star seeds of both Neptune and Uranus were floating along with Neptune's mirror and   
  
Uranus's space sword.  
  
"NO!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Just then both the Seiryu seven and the Suzaku seven with their Miko's were there.  
  
"What in the world is going here?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Well we just killed her last protectors and now we're going to kill her." Venus yelled as she   
  
pointed to Eternal Sailor Moon   
  
"Hey stay away from Usagi now!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"You dare to make one move on her we will kill you!" Nakago yelled as well.  
  
"Well kill you first then her but first gets those star seeds!" Tuxedo Karmen yelled.   
  
The star seeds of Saturn, Neptune and of Uranus flew into Usagi's body before any of the evil   
  
senshi could get them. When they flew into Usagi's body her hair turned more sliver, now only   
  
leaving golden streaks in her hair.   
  
"See Nakago that's what happen the first time, when I was in the room with Usagi!" Yui yelled.  
  
Then after the star seeds flew into Usagi's body the four weapons of each of the outer senshi   
  
(including Pluto's time staff) gathered around Eternal Sailor Moon. They began to glow and soon   
  
combined together along with eternal Sailor Moon's staff to form one staff. It had the symbols   
  
of Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and of Neptune. It looked like the staff that Eternal Sailor Moon but   
  
it had the outer senshi's symbols and had wings.   
  
"What the hell is happening?" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Usagi!" both Miaka and Yui yelled.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon went up and grabbed the new staff that was in front of her and said:  
  
"you killed my outer senshi, my friends. Chaos your attacks of evil I will never forgive!   
  
Outer senshi sonic blast!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
Her attack hit all 5 evil senshi all crying out in pain.  
  
"You think you have won the battle Eternal Sailor Moon but you haven't won the war yet!" Venus   
  
yelled.  
  
"Yes, we back along with Zengada to kill all of you!" Jupiter yelled and then all the evil   
  
senshi disappeared.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon then fainted for she had used a lot of energy and she now had to grieve.   
  
She fainted right in the middle of where the Seiryu and Suzaku were standing.  
  
"Amiboshi get her now!" Nakago ordered.  
  
"No! Leave her to us Nakago!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
"Will you two stop arguing and listen for once!" a voiced yelled. Then Taiitsukun appeared   
  
along with a portal.  
  
"You there Hotohori pick up the Lady Goddess now. All of you come in now and all shall be   
  
explained so put your differences aside for once and listen to what I have to say." Taiitsukun   
  
said.  
  
Hotohori quickly picked up Usagi and went into the portal as did all of them to hear what   
  
Taiitsukun had to say.  
  
TBC...... 


	15. Prophecy Told

A/N Hey everyone! I wish to thank my muse/friend Tennki who has been working very hard to help   
  
with my chapies! We would also like to thank you who review as well! Now Tennki has something   
  
to say.  
  
Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing but the plot, the twists and her OC Zengada. So *bows*   
  
please don't sue.  
  
SK: Thank you Tennki now onto the story!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Will you two stop arguing and listen for once!" a voiced yelled. Then Taiitsukun appeared   
  
along with a portal.  
  
"You there Hotohori pick up the Lady Goddess now. All of you come in now and all shall be   
  
explained so put your differences aside for once and listen to what I have to say." Taiitsukun   
  
said.  
  
Hotohori quickly picked up Usagi and went into the portal as did all of them to hear what   
  
Taiitsukun had to say.  
  
Now:  
  
PROPHECY TOLD  
  
A bed suddenly appeared before Hotohori.   
  
"Put the Lady Goddess there Hotohori and now all of you please take a seat for we have something   
  
very important to tell you." Taiitsukun explained  
  
Hotohori put his sleeping angel on the bed, while everyone well except Nakago and Tamahome took   
  
a seat. The room was divided. The Seiryu seven sat to the left while the Suzaku seven sat to   
  
the right. Usagi who now was de-transformed lay upon the bed.   
  
"Just who is 'we'?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Yes and what happened to the Lady Goddess ya know?" Chichiri asked as he looked at Usagi's   
  
features.  
  
Her futures were somewhat had changed. Her hair was still in 'meet balls' but no longer did it   
  
have sliver streaks and golden locks but sliver locks with golden streaks. She no longer had   
  
crystal blue eyes but instead had sliver eyes with golden trimming around them.  
  
"What she seems by 'we', she means us." A voiced called out. Soon bright white and brown lights   
  
had appeared then took on the human forms that of Byakko and of Genbu.  
  
Everyone bowed down to the gods, then Chiriko stood up.  
  
"Excuse me your graces Lord Byakko and Lord Genbu but what is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Genbu slowly walked to Usagi and touched her face. Hotohori looked upon the scene as Genbu   
  
touched his angel and he glared. Byakko noticed this act.   
  
"So it's seems he has found her again." He said in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Listen young warriors of Suzaku and of Seiryu to the ancient tale that is unfolding before you.  
  
Listen well for your future will determined by this ancient tale." Taiitsukun said.  
  
Genbu continued as he walked back to Byakko.  
  
"Eons and eons ago, when we the four beast gods were young we had some problems over what area of  
  
land we should rule, along with some other problems. You see there was a great abundance of   
  
evil in this world and we had no way to completely destroy it. Some how the first warriors of   
  
the beast gods, along with myself, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryu managed to seal away that evil.   
  
That evil was Zengada.  
  
He wanted to rule over this whole world, then conquer others. He would do anything to get what   
  
he wanted and destroyed any one who got in his way. Where ever he would go only death followed   
  
him. We knew that if he were to accomplish his goal all worlds and the whole universe would be  
  
covered in darkness. Complete and utter cold harsh darkness. He came close to conquering this   
  
world but stopped him and sealed him." Genbu ended.  
  
"But what does this have to do with Usagi?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"I'm getting there. Now when we sealed him a prophecy was made. Taiitsukun." Byakko said.  
  
She nodded.   
  
"When this world is about to consumed into darkness that even the light of moon can not shine   
  
through. Then the Moon Princess or her reincarnation shall come to save this world along with   
  
the power of all four beast Gods. She will destroy this evil using the powers of the beast gods   
  
along with the powers of her senshi that protect her and her own power. When she does peace   
  
shall rule throughout this world forever but in order for that to happen she must marry a   
  
warrior of her own choice from either Byakko, Seiryu, Genbu or Suzaku. Then they will be   
  
fused with their god to become a god themselves. Either the new Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu or Byakko.  
  
She then will be a god as well, a goddess whom will rule above the four beast gods.   
  
She too will have her own land, her land will be the center of the four beast gods territory.   
  
By doing all this, this world will be peace full and plentiful forever. For this is the destiny   
  
of the Lady Goddess." Taiitsukun finished.  
  
When she was done everyone was silent.   
  
"How did you know that Usa-chan was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Because I told them or rather lead them to her." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" Suboshi yelled.  
  
White lights came into the room and took on the form of a woman. She look like Usagi but her   
  
hair was more of a sliver purple color, while Usagi's was either gold with sliver streaks or   
  
now sliver with gold streaks and she did look older. She had a crescent moon upon her forehead   
  
and was wearing a long with dress that was strapless with a crescent moon in the middle.   
  
"Who are you?" Soi asked.  
  
"My name is Queen Selenity, Queen of the Sliver Millennium and of the Moon Kingdom that was   
  
destroyed over a thousand years ago. I am known to your dimension Miaka as Selene, goddess   
  
of the Moon and Usagi's late mother." She explained.  
  
"Wait!!! How can you be Usagi's mother? You just said that your kingdom was destroyed over a   
  
thousand years ago!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Taiitsukun had hit Tamahome on the head with her fan.  
  
"I'm sorry let me explain. You see Usagi, had a past life as she told you Suzaku warriors.   
  
To make a long story short. Usagi had a past life in which I was her mother, making her Princess  
  
Serenity Princess of the Moon. She had several warriors known as Sailor Senshi. She had 7   
  
senshi, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter who made up her court were known as the inner   
  
senshi. The last four senshi were outer senshi whom protected our galaxy from invaders trying   
  
to enter our galaxy. They were Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. They were very loyal   
  
to me and my daughter.   
  
Soon an evil force came and destroyed my kingdom along with my daughter and her lover Prince   
  
Endymion from Earth. Using the Sliver crystal I sent my daughter, her love and her senshi   
  
towards the future to have a happy normal life but I also sent Luna and Artemis my advisors   
  
to the future as well. I used the Sliver crystal, to seal up the evil that destroyed my kingdom   
  
and to send everyone into the future. I sent Luna and Artemis to the future to reawaken the   
  
girls incase that evil should awaken as well and train them   
  
to be Sailor Senshi. When I used the crystal to seal the evil and send everyone into the   
  
future, the crystal drained me of my energy and I died. I'm now just a spirit watching over   
  
my daughter. I made sure that my daughter's true identity was hidden from both the evil and   
  
from Luna while being trained as a sailor senshi, Sailor Moon. She soon destroyed the evil and  
  
many others to come.   
  
Until Chaos came, Chaos is the ultimate evil. It used the star seeds that make a sailor senshi   
  
and try to conquer the universe. Usagi defeated it by turning into Cosmos. The ultimate being   
  
of light, no warrior of light and destroyed Chaos. She then brought peace for a while, but then   
  
Chaos showed up again but this time in the bodies of her senshi and her so called love."  
  
"What do you mean so called. And why is it that I have memories of your   
  
kingdom?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"You see young Hotohori, you were Serenity's first and only love. You were the Prince of   
  
Earth as well, for Endymion was your brother and you did have guardian too. Your guardian was   
  
Tasuki. You died because that evil force had planned your death. You see the Earth was about   
  
to join an alliance with the Moon and for the alliance to happen my daughter had to marry you or   
  
your brother Endymion. She choose you, but you were killed before the wedding could take place.  
  
So to keep the alliance my daughter was going to marry your brother. Then she too was killed."  
  
"Then why wasn't I born into her world instead of this world?" he asked.  
  
"Because it was destiny that you and Tasuki should be born here." Byakko cut in.  
  
[Great then this means that I have no chance with Usagi. I think I'm in love with her but   
  
if I can't have her then I'll protect her with my very life.] Amiboshi thought.  
  
"So I guess it was destined for Usagi to come here after all." Mitsukake said.  
  
"But how did the beast gods know that Usagi was the Moon Princess reincarnated?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I came into the Palace of the beast gods soon after the prophecy was made. I told them that   
  
I knew the location of the reincarnated Princess. Well actually I told them that they had to   
  
search for her, go to world after world to find her." The Queen said but then was cut off   
  
by Genbu.  
  
"Yes, and then she gave us book on the history of the Moon Kingdom and the princess giving a   
  
description of her, then disappeared. So we went looking world after world, till we found 5 year  
  
old Usagi. Suzaku then remembered the description and we became friends with the little Usagi.  
  
We soon had to go but we gave Usagi a bracelet the one she wears now. That bracelet has 4   
  
jewels, each one a different color and had some of our powers. When we said goodbye Usagi   
  
transported us without even knowing it using her powers. It was then that we knew that we found   
  
the Lady Goddess." Genbu said but then was cut off by Byakko.  
  
"Yes, but then the evil started to reawake after our two miko's appeared. We tried to once again  
  
seal away the evil because we were afraid that Usagi would get hurt and we didn't want that to   
  
happen, but we were too late. The evil Zengada had grown too powerful for us to seal it away.   
  
That's why we needed Usagi to be here." Byakko finished.   
  
"Please I ask of all of you. Help my daughter. Right now she is emotionally unstable. She has   
  
just witnessed the death of her four friends and now must face off against her friends who are   
  
possessed by Chaos. Please protect her and help her in any way you can. I'm sorry I must go   
  
now. Good bye my daughter Usagi." The queen said after she had kissed Usagi's forehead, then   
  
disappeared.  
  
"Alright so how is she suppose to use the powers of all the beast gods when only two have been   
  
summoned?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"That's why you have the feather and scale. They were ancient ways of summoning a beast god.   
  
Now you all must rest, for soon the battle of this world will begin." Taiitsukun said.  
  
TBC.............. 


	16. Usagi Awakes

A/N Hey everyone!! I'm glad that everyone liked my last chapie. Now Tennki would you please.  
  
Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing but the plot, the twists and her OC Zengada. So *bows*   
  
please don't sue.  
  
SK: Thank you Tennki! Now onto the story!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Please I ask of all of you. Help my daughter. Right now she is emotionally unstable. She has   
  
just witnessed the death of her four friends and now must face off against her friends who are   
  
possessed by Chaos. Please protect her and help her in any way you can. I'm sorry I must go   
  
now. Good bye my daughter Usagi." The queen said after she had kissed Usagi's forehead, then   
  
disappeared.  
  
"Alright so how is she suppose to use the powers of all the beast gods when only two have been   
  
summoned?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"That's why you have the feather and scale. They were ancient ways of summoning a beast god.   
  
Now you all must rest, for soon the battle of this world will begin." Taiitsukun said.  
  
Now:  
  
USAGI AWAKES  
  
By now it was raining and night had fallen. All you could hear was the harsh wind blowing and   
  
howling. The rain wasn't coming so hard. You could still see the Moon through the rain. Usagi   
  
in her room was still asleep but was silently.  
  
The Seiryu warrior had protested that they should camp in the same place of the Suzaku seven let   
  
alone that they all had to share rooms with one another. For they were given a grand room for   
  
all of them to sleep in but only the warriors. The Miko's Miaka and Yui were given each a room.   
  
Everyone was on edge. Soon after Queen Selenity had left soon did Genbu and Byakko. They all   
  
knew that the biggest battle that this world had ever seen was coming and it was coming fast.   
  
Everyone in the grand room some how found a way to get to sleep without killing each other. Yet   
  
there were those who were still awake, they were Suboshi, Nakago, Tamahome and Hotohori.   
  
Tamahome, Nakago and Suboshi couldn't sleep for they didn't trust one another, for fear that   
  
the other might kill them while asleep. Hotohori couldn't sleep for he was too worried about   
  
Usagi to sleep.   
  
Was she alright? How do I tell her that I'm her true love? Can I protect her from the evils of   
  
this and her world? Does she love me in return? All these questions kept going through his   
  
mind. His heart was breaking to see that Usagi was going through so much pain and he couldn't   
  
do anything about it. The only thing he could do was to make sure that Usagi had a peace full   
  
slumber. So he crept into her bedroom.  
  
He found it hard through getting out of the grand room he and the others were placed in. He had   
  
to be very quiet as to not a make a sound that would cause a huge battle between the two groups   
  
of warriors, but some how got out without even a little peep. He soon was in Usagi's room.   
  
There she was in all her beauty. Sleeping soundly or so he thought. When he got closer he saw   
  
tears coming down her face, then he look towards the Moon. The Moon as he saw it was weeping   
  
too for it's child.   
  
[What could be making you cry my love?] he thought to himself.  
  
"Please let me help you." He asked silently while stroking Usagi's face, after asking the Moon   
  
cast a glow upon Hotohori, then he fell asleep and the Moon let him into Usagi's dream.   
  
D~R~E~A~M~ S~E~Q~U~E~N~C~E:  
  
There was Usagi or rather Princess Serenity crying over her love who now was dead. Hotohori   
  
came to see this and remembered his death. He hated the fact that he had to be torn away from   
  
his Princess. Then the dream shifted to Usagi's present life. Her life with her friends before   
  
Chaos had gotten to them.  
  
There they were having some drinks (A/N Soda. They are too young for beer or alcohol.) Just   
  
chatting away having a grand time. All her friends were there not just Mamoru and the inners   
  
but the outer as well. The dream then shifted again to when her 'friends' betrayed her, then   
  
to when she came into his world. He could feel all the emotions she was having at the time.  
  
Then again the dream changed to when she met Zengada, then to when the outers dying and when   
  
Chaos told her that her friends were under his control. One last time the dream switched to   
  
darkness, Usagi in a cell wearing a white dress with her wings out, but on her wings was blood   
  
as well as her dress. Her hair was messy and her hands were chained. She was on the ground   
  
crying. (A/N sorry if she seems weak here, but there's a reason.)  
  
He could hear someone crying and slowly approached calling her name out softly.  
  
"Usagi are you there?" he called out.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she yelled back.  
  
"Usagi where are you I can't see you." He called out once again and a dim light dimmed upon   
  
Usagi. When he saw her he came running up to her.   
  
"Usagi what happened to you? What's wrong?" he asked when he was about a foot away from her.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled out.  
  
"What's going on Usagi what's wrong?" he asked once again.  
  
"She is tormenting herself." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" Hotohori called out.  
  
A small child and a woman stepped forth. The child looked like a 5 year old version of Usagi.   
  
The woman was wearing black and had black butterfly wings, she to looked like Usagi but her eyes   
  
were dull and black as night.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am innocence." The child said.  
  
"And I am darkness." The woman said.  
  
"What do you mean innocence and darkness?" he asked.  
  
"I represent the innocence in Usagi's heart.." the child said but then was cut off.  
  
"And I represent the darkness in Usagi's heart but I also represent many other dark things in   
  
her life." She finished.  
  
"What happened here and shouldn't you be inside her heart?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"You see when Usagi had all those awful things happened to her friends and herself, she blamed   
  
herself. When she thought that she should die and thought she was worthless I was cast out of  
  
her. For I may represent Innocence but I also represent her heart itself. She forsaken her   
  
heart and doesn't wish to fight which is why she is in this place. I tried so many times to   
  
help her but she doesn't want to be helped. She feels she deserves this." The child told   
  
Hotohori.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I can answer that. Usagi only thinks of only others and never herself. When something bad   
  
happens to her loved ones she blames herself. That is why she has so much blood upon her.   
  
That is the blood of her friends that she failed to protect. She doesn't want to fight anymore   
  
for fear of failing once again so these fears are her chains. She is supposed to be the light   
  
that shines in darkness, a star, a tenshi that is why she is wearing white and her wings are   
  
out. Do you see now? Usagi had no darkness in her heart but the minute she gave up fighting   
  
I was born." The woman said.  
  
"Will she every awake?" he asked.  
  
"Who knows, if she to she will but at the moment all she wants to do is be alone." The woman   
  
once again answered.  
  
Hotohori couldn't take it any more and went to Usagi. He went up to her and cradled her in his   
  
arms.  
  
"Please Usagi wake up. We need you. Please." He begged.  
  
"You don't need me. I am weak and useless." She told him.  
  
"But don't you want to save your friends who need you."  
  
"My friends left me, they never wanted to be with me as did he."  
  
"Usagi what was the thing that your love said before he died?"  
  
"That he would find me again someday but he hasn't and never will."  
  
"No, Usa your wrong he did find you, I found you."  
  
"No your not! He died and his name wasn't Hotohori but Kokoro!"  
  
"Usagi look at me. I am him, he is me just reincarnated. Like you are the reincarnation   
  
Princess Serenity." He told her. Usagi looked into his eyes. His sapphire eyes that looked   
  
like the oceans of the Earth. (A/N I know that in the real FY his eyes are either black or   
  
brown but here I made them sapphire to show that he and Endymion were brothers. Also the name   
  
Kokoro means heart.) She stared into them looking into his soul and that's when she knew that   
  
Hotohori was speaking the truth. He was her love.  
  
"Kokoro!" she yelled and embraced him.  
  
"Yes I'm here Usa. Now please wake-up you have to save your friends."  
  
"No I can't I failed them and I know that they hate me for it." She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Who ever said we hated you hime?" a voiced called out. Then standing before Hotohori and Usagi   
  
were the spirits of her senshi and Mamoru.  
  
"Minna, I'm sorry I failed you." Usagi cried.  
  
"Who ever said that we hated you hime?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Yes, it should be you who be hating us, we're sorry." Mars said as she inners and Mamoru bowed   
  
their hands down in shame.  
  
"Yes Usagi, Chaos took our bodies and we fought it off as best we could be lost in the end."   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Please forgive us." Jupiter said.  
  
"I will always forgive you guys!" Usagi said as she embraced her inners spirits.  
  
"Please take these.." Venus said as she handed Usagi all their star seeds.  
  
"I thought Chaos had these." Usagi asked.  
  
"No he just has our bodies but we hid our seeds in your crystal you just never knew that you had   
  
it. The day that you were transported to this world our seeds also help transport you there.   
  
Now you can be Cosmos once again." Mars said.  
  
"Yes and please take this brother." Mamoru said as he gave Hotohori his golden crystal.  
  
"But without these you can't be reborn." Usagi said.  
  
"It doesn't matter kitten as long as you save this world and believe in yourself we don't need   
  
to be reborn." Uranus said.  
  
"Thank you all of you. I will punish Chaos and you all will be reborn I promise." Usagi told   
  
all of them.  
  
"And I promise to help fight with you Usagi and to protect you my love." Hotohori said.  
  
"You better or else Uranus might have to come back from the dead and kick your butt if you hurt   
  
hime." Neptune said.  
  
"Got that right!" Uranus added in.  
  
"We're sorry hime but we must go. Goodbye." They all said and then disappeared.  
  
Usagi stood up now with all star seeds infused into her body and now her hair was in heart shape   
  
buns and her eyes and hair were sliver. She then broke her chains. After that she approached   
  
Innocence and Darkness.  
  
"Are you ready to go and wake up now?" Innocence asked.  
  
"Yes and are you ready to let go of me?" Darkness asked.  
  
"Yes." She said and innocence became see through and went back into Usagi while Darkness began   
  
to glow and suddenly a white light pieced through her. Darkness's body began to shatter then   
  
when her body was shattered there standing in her place was Usagi with her golden lock and   
  
sliver streaks along with her blue eyes, wearing a white dress and beautiful crystal butterfly   
  
wings.  
  
"I am the light inside you Usagi and I'm glad to be back." Light said.  
  
"Now may I go back home?" Light asked.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and Light became see through and went back into Usagi just as innocence   
  
had done. A door then appeared before the two.  
  
"Ready to go?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Usagi said and then they both stepped forth into the door and awoke on the other   
  
side.  
  
TBC..........  
  
A/N In the next chapter Tasuki will appear.  
  
Tennki: So *bows* please review. 


	17. Chaos is destoryed and Tasuki returns

A/N Hey everyone. *cries* I'm sorry to say this but my vacation is over and now I have   
  
to go back to my work! WAH! *cries* Okay enough of that. I promise that I'll update as   
  
soon as I can and Tasuki will be in this chapter. Now would you please Tennki.  
  
Tennki: SK owns nothing but the plot, the twists and her OC Zengada. So *bows* please don't sue.  
  
Also if you have any questions feel free to ask them in your review.  
  
SK: Thank you Tennki now onto the chapter.  
  
Last time:  
  
"I am the light inside you Usagi and I'm glad to be back." Light said.  
  
"Now may I go back home?" Light asked.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and Light became see through and went back into Usagi just as innocence   
  
had done. A door then appeared before the two.  
  
"Ready to go?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Usagi said and then they both stepped forth into the door and awoke on the other   
  
side.  
  
Now:   
  
CHAOS IS DESTORYED AND TASUKI RETURNS  
  
After stepping through the door that appeared before them Hotohori was the first to awake. He   
  
awoke with his fellow Suzaku seven, their Miko, Yui, and Amiboshi staring at him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"HOTOHORI! Your all right!" Miaka cried as she gave him a big bare hug.  
  
"Miaka..I..need..air.." he told his Miko for her grasp was too tight even for him.  
  
"Oh sorry!" she told her friend as she released him from her death trap bare hugs.  
  
"Your highness are you and Usagi okay ya know?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine and so is she what's going here?" the emperor asked again.  
  
"Well I noticed that you got up from your bed and went outside of the hall, so I followed.   
  
Please forgive on spying on you your highness but I wanted to know if you were all right,   
  
but I was surprised that not even Nakago saw you leaving the room. Anyway after you entered   
  
the Lady Goddess's room there was a bright flash of light and when I came into the room to see   
  
if you and the Lady Goddess was alright, I found you on the floor unconscious." Chiriko told the  
  
emperor but was cut off by Tamahome.  
  
"Yes then he came and got all of us." Tamahome told his friend.  
  
"Alright but why are Yui and Amiboshi here, I can understand why all of you are here and Miaka   
  
but not for Yui and Amiboshi.  
  
"Well, Miaka here woke me up and so I decided to follow here since she was going to Usagi's room   
  
and Usagi is my friend so I was concerned as well. Amiboshi saw that all of the Suzaku seven   
  
and myself were going to Usagi's room so followed as well." Yui answered.  
  
"Then why isn't Nakago here, last time I checked he was awake as well." Hotohori asked.  
  
"No he was asleep. He can somehow sleep with his eyes opened to give off the illusion that is   
  
awake, to scare the enemy." Amiboshi answered.  
  
"OMG USAGI!!!!" Miaka cried.   
  
While everyone was talking to Hotohori no one noticed that Usagi was awake. She now had sliver   
  
hair and eyes as well as heart shaped buns, just like she appeared in the dream world she and   
  
Hotohori were in. After Miaka screamed everyone turned their attention towards Usagi. They   
  
were stunned at her beauty.  
  
"Usagi." They all uttered.  
  
"Usagi what happened? Your hair and your eyes and.." Miaka said.  
  
"Did that light do this to you?" Mitsukake asked. No one had noticed the whole time they entered  
  
her room that she went through some changes until after Miaka saw her awake and screamed.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Everyone please I am all right. That light you saw Chiriko was the light of the Moon. It   
  
answered the call of Hotohori who wanted to help me while I was in my prison like dream." Usagi   
  
answered with a regal tone in her voice.  
  
Hotohori then began to feel a something hot on his chest. He went to touch his chest to see what  
  
was causing the heat. When he did he began to glow a golden color.  
  
"What's going on to his highness?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"The golden crystal has been returned to it's rightful owner. It is merely bonding to his soul   
  
like my own crystal did." Usagi answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone asked.  
  
"Well it looks like the almighty Cosmos has come back again I'm glad Usagi." A voiced called out.  
  
Then Taiitsukun appeared right next to Tamahome.  
  
"WAH! Old woman you have to stop doing that! Or else I'm gonna die young!" Tamahome said as   
  
a vain was popping out of Taiitsukun head.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Taiitsukun whacked Tamahome with her fan for calling her an 'old woman'.  
  
"Do not worry Suzaku seven the process of binding the golden crystal to Hotohori's soul will   
  
not take long." Taiitsukun told them.  
  
"Who was this Cosmos you were talking about Taiitsukun ya know?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"She meant me. When am in this form I am known as Sailor Cosmos the ultimate warrior of light   
  
and Queen of the universe. I'm in this form because my senshi gave their star crystal to me and   
  
when their star seed along with my crystal merged with my soul I become Cosmos. This is why my   
  
appearance has changed but I'm still the same Usagi all of you met before just more mature that's  
  
all and please still call me Usagi" Usagi told them.   
  
After Usagi was done with her explanation of her appearance Hotohori stopped glowing. Everyone   
  
turned to see is he was alright. When they saw him his hair had some golden streaks in it.   
  
His eyes were more intense now too.  
  
"Hotohori all you alright?" Miaka asked. He nodded then went to Usagi and embraced her. She   
  
embraced him back.  
  
Soon Usagi pulled away and placed her hand upon his right cheek.  
  
"It's so good to see you once again Kokoro, my love." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes and you too Serenity." He told her.  
  
"Who's Kokoro?" Miaka asked.  
  
Usagi and Hotohori turned to everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Kokoro was Hotohori's name during the Sliver Millennium. The golden crystal   
  
transformed him to look the way he was the first time I saw him." Usagi explained.  
  
"oh" Miaka said.   
  
Usagi then tensed up and ran out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Nuriko asked as he looked up at his even more gorgeous emperor.   
  
"Men prepare for battle. They are here and Usagi is going to need all the help she can get."   
  
Hotohori said.  
  
Everyone knew who Hotohori was talking and all nodded. They went back to their room and awoke   
  
the Seiryu seven, they were surprise to see that Nakago did sleep with his eyes opened. When   
  
they were ready they all went outside except Miaka and Yui, they watched from the crystal ball   
  
that Taiitsukun gave to them o watch the battle. When everyone was outside they found Usagi   
  
just standing there and she didn't have the hear shaped buns anymore as well her sliver hair.   
  
She did have sliver hair but with golden streaks in them and her eyes were still sliver but with  
  
golden lining. Hotohori looked the way he did before the crystal had merged with his soul.   
  
The Moon was up high, for the rain had stopped and was shinning down upon Usagi, then a voiced   
  
called out.  
  
"Well, well the weak little princess had decided to give up her crystal." The voiced called   
  
out as five silhouettes appeared.  
  
"Chaos I can't give you my crystal." Usagi said in a calm tone.  
  
"WHY NOT?" yelled Mars as she stepped forth.  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?!" Jupiter yelled as she too stepped forth.  
  
"Chaos you are a fool to think you could have my senshi's star seeds that so easily without a   
  
fight." Usagi replied still with a calm tone.  
  
"I think she has finally lost it!" Mercury said.  
  
"Yes, lets kill her now and get it over with." Tuxedo Karman said.  
  
"I don't think Chaos. Your Time is up! COSMOS POWER MAKE UP!" Usagi yelled as she raised her   
  
right hand above her head. She was then enveloped in a bright sliver light. Seconds later   
  
there was Cosmos.  
  
Her sliver hair up in heart shaped buns with sliver streamers coming down to her knees. She   
  
wearing a sliver body suit, with a multi colored layers skirt. She had a eight pointed star   
  
in the middle of her chest as well as on her fore head. She had a sliver cape on as well as   
  
sliver heels. In her hands was a staff that was 2 inches taller than her. It had a eight   
  
pointed star on top of it. On each point of the star was a symbol of her senshi as well as   
  
the color that they had. The star also had wings on it. The body of her staff was sliver as   
  
well.  
  
"So you thought you had all of my senshi's crystal, my how wrong you were Chaos." Usagi told her  
  
'friends'.  
  
"So what if we don't have the star seeds, we do have the bodies of your friends, as well as the   
  
golden crystal and the body your lover." Mars said.  
  
"Who ever said he was my lover?" Cosmos said with her eyes on Tuxedo Karman.  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked.  
  
"I have the golden crystal her love! No it's my turn to show the power of Earth!" Hotohori   
  
yelled as a golden light enveloped him and when it dimmed down there he was with his golden   
  
streaks in his hair and in his red knight armor.  
  
"No matter, we still have your senshi's power and soon will take both your crystal Cosmos and   
  
yours too Hotohori." Jupiter said.  
  
"Actually my name is Kokoro." Hotohori said then sent a beam of red light at Tuxedo Karman.   
  
Tuxedo Karman was hit and the battle had begun. Jupiter sent out many thunder blasts everyone.   
  
Cosmos didn't get hit but some of the Suzaku seven did. Mars then sent out a wave of fire at the  
  
Seiryu seven but Cosmos transported them out of there before the attack hit them. Mercury then   
  
cast a blanket of fog throughout the whole area of the battle.   
  
Everyone was separated. Cosmos could feel that Venus was near but didn't know from where she   
  
was going to attack. Venus came from behind and sent a 'love and beauty' shocks towards Cosmos.   
  
Cosmos was late to turn around and was about make contact with the blast when someone in black   
  
came and pushed her and himself out of the attack.  
  
Cosmos turned to see the person whom saved her from the attack. She turned to see that the   
  
person who had saved her was Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki!" Cosmos cried as she was about give him a hug in the middle of battle but he put a hand   
  
up telling her to stop.  
  
"Listen I'll explain later but right now keep fighting and how could you not start the party   
  
without me?" Tasuki asked he gave Cosmos a playful nudged. Cosmos smiled then remembered the   
  
task at hand. Her cape blowing in the wind spilt in half and became her wings. Tasuki was awed.  
  
Cosmos flew up high and using the power of Uranus blew away the fog Mercury had cast. Now she   
  
had to get all the evil senshi together as well Tuxedo Karman.  
  
"Hey all of you ugly bitches and ass whole! If you do have the power of Chaos then why don't   
  
you fly up here and fight me if your not scared." Cosmos called out.  
  
All the evil senshi turned angry at the statement that they were scared and glowing black   
  
summoned black bat wings and flew up to where Cosmos was.  
  
[Everyone listen when I give the signal aim all of your attacks at once at them.   
  
Get ready now.] Cosmos told everyone through a mind link. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
By now all the evil senshi were at the same height as Cosmos.  
  
"So you wish to die here in the sky?" Mercury asked.  
  
"No but this is where you'll die! Now everyone!" Cosmos yelled.   
  
Everyone unleashed their attacks at once and made contact with the evil senshi. Cosmos then   
  
unleashed her attack.  
  
"COSMOS GALAXY DESTORYER!" Cosmos yelled. Her attack was all the colors of her senshi. The   
  
attack was shot out of the staff of Cosmos and made contact. The bodies of the senshi and of   
  
Tuxedo Karman were no more, but a dark shadow appeared.  
  
"Think you could have gotten rid of me like that Cosmos. You know that if you destroy me then   
  
the balance between light and darkness will be off sending this world into utter Chaos?" Chaos   
  
asked.  
  
"Now who ever said that I was going to destroy you Chaos? I am simply going to seal you away   
  
forever and send you to the edge of the universe so say goodbye! COSMIC SEAL!" Cosmos shouted.   
  
A bubble like dome appeared around Chaos and then turned to crystal, trapping Chaos inside   
  
forever. Using her staff Cosmos sent Chaos to the edge of the universe where he would be till   
  
the end of time. Cosmos then flack down to everyone.   
  
Everyone greeted her as she touched the ground. Miaka and Yui ran outside to greet their   
  
friends on a job well done. When Cosmos saw that both girls were crying she ran to them as   
  
well to comfort them. She opened her arms to the girls as they both ran to her. She patted   
  
them softly on the back telling them that she was all right. Her gaze then fell upon Tasuki   
  
for no one had noticed that he had returned. She broke away from Miaka and Yui and went up to   
  
Tasuki.  
  
"I'm glad your back Tasuki." She said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"And so am I Usagi. So am I." Tasuki said as the Suzaku seven was gathering around Tasuki but no   
  
one noticed that Tasuki's eyes were somewhat now red.  
  
TBC..................... 


	18. Tasuki's love

AN Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I had some work to catch   
  
up on and I have been having some tests to take which reminds me memo to self when I rule   
  
the world no one shall ever have to another test for as long as they live!!! Also I know I   
  
updte this and S the Mask Fighter my other fic at the same time as this one but I'll try to   
  
update that one by sometime next week. Now before I begin Tennki would you please.  
  
Tennki: SK doesn't own anything so *bows* please don't sue, the only things that she owns   
  
are her OC Zengada, the plot and the twists she puts into her fic. She also doesn't own  
  
the song "Live for the one I love".   
  
SK: Thank you Tennki now lets get going!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Everyone greeted her as she touched the ground. Miaka and Yui ran outside to greet their   
  
friends on a job well done. When Cosmos saw that both girls were crying she ran to them as   
  
well to comfort them. She opened her arms to the girls as they both ran to her. She patted   
  
them softly on the back telling them that she was all right. Her gaze then fell upon Tasuki   
  
for no one had noticed that he had returned. She broke away from Miaka and Yui and went up to   
  
Tasuki.  
  
"I'm glad your back Tasuki." She said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"And so am I Usagi. So am I." Tasuki said as the Suzaku seven was gathering around Tasuki but no   
  
one noticed that Tasuki's eyes were somewhat now red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now:  
  
TASUKI'S LOVE  
  
After a few seconds had gone by the hug between Tasuki and Usagi had ended. By now the Suzaku   
  
seven, Amiboshi, Yui and Miaka were around the two. The rest of the Seiryu seven kept their   
  
distances. When Miaka was close enough she jumped up onto Tasuki giving him one of her death   
  
bear hugs.  
  
"OMG!! Tasuki I'm glad that your safe!!!" Miaka cried.  
  
"Thanks Miaka..but I..need air if you don't mind." Tasuki asked.  
  
"Oh sorry." Miaka said as she took her hands off Tasuki and had a sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Just had to give her some sugar didn't you Tamahome?" Tasuki teased.  
  
"THIS TIME I DIDN'T!!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"He's right, during the battle Miaka found where Taiitsukun kept the sugar, ate it and was  
  
bouncing off the walls." Yui commented.   
  
"Lady Usagi are you all right?" Amiboshi asked as he looked over the wounds that Usagi no Cosmos   
  
had gotten from her fight with Chaos.  
  
"Yes are you all right Usa-chan?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine and Amiboshi please don't be so formal, you make me sound old." Cosmos joked.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady. I mean Usa-chan."   
  
"It's all right Ami-kun." Cosmos said as she gave a weak smile. Her body was wrecked with pain.  
  
Cosmos just pushed the thought of the pain upon her body to the farthest corner of her mind.   
  
Her sweet innocent face only showing happiness with just a bit of tiredness. Yet in her heart   
  
she was crying.   
  
Crying for the fact that she had just killed her friends. She knew that inside their bodies it   
  
was Chaos and now their star seeds were in her, she still felt like she killed them. She also   
  
knew that now since they gave her their star seeds that they couldn't be reborn.   
  
[Don't worry my senshi I swear you will all be reborn together as soon as I destroy the evil   
  
that threatens this world.] Cosmos swore to herself.  
  
After swearing to herself the rebirth of her senshi, she felt light headed. She needed some   
  
rest after that long fight. Hotohori who was still in his red armor saw that Usagi was going   
  
to collapse at any second. He was about to catch Usagi when Tasuki beat him to it. Usagi   
  
collapsed and Tasuki was there to catch her.  
  
"Don't worry she's just tried. Taiitsukun would you please show me to her room so she could get   
  
some sleep." Tasuki asked.  
  
"Very well Tasuki come this way." Taiitsukun said.  
  
Tasuki began to walk away carrying Usagi bridal style when Hotohori yelled out to him.  
  
"Tasuki we'll have to talk later." Hotohori yelled.  
  
"Yes your highness." Tasuki said, but when he said highness he voice was slightly irritated   
  
and his eyes went a darker red. After yelling back to Hotohori Tasuki went into Taiitsukun's   
  
castle to place Usagi on her bed to get some sleep.   
  
While carrying Usagi Tasuki leaned in and whispered:  
  
"Soon you'll be mine."  
  
Within minutes he had reached Usagi's room and genlty with care placed her upon her bed. He saw  
  
that there was a tiny bit of her hair that was out of place so he slowly put the hair back in   
  
place revealing Usagi's sweet and oh so innocent face. He took in that sweet child like face   
  
then began to leave the room.   
  
As soon as he reached the door and pulled it open when Usagi began to stir. He saw this and   
  
closed it.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you that you woke up Usagi."   
  
"Uh? Oh Tasuki it's only you. I'm glad to see that your back."  
  
"Yes me too." he said as he inched his way closer to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi you should go back to sleep I mean you did waste alot of energy during that last fight."  
  
[What's this cold feeling I'm getting?] Usagi thought.  
  
"It's all right Tasuki I've been through worse it's okay." Usagi said as she started to sit up.  
  
Tasuki sat upon her bed and placed a hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"No you should rest."  
  
"I'm Tasuki, really it's okay." Usagi said as she removed Tasuki's hand away.  
  
[This coldness couldn't becoming from Tasuki could it?] Usagi thought once again.  
  
"Usagi could you do me a favor?"  
  
"All right what is it?"  
  
"Could you please sing me a song?"  
  
"All right Tasuki....  
  
A million stars light  
  
This beautiful night  
  
This is not a night to die  
  
Let me sing and dance  
  
Beneath the sky  
  
I have such love to give...to give  
  
I want a chance to live  
  
Live  
  
For the one I love  
  
Love  
  
As no one has loved  
  
Give  
  
Asking nothing in return..."  
  
[She really does sing like a tenshi.] Tasuki thought.  
  
"...Free free to find my way  
  
Free to have my say  
  
Free to see the day  
  
Live like I used to be  
  
Like wild but free  
  
For the life in me  
  
Live  
  
For the one I love  
  
Love  
  
As no one has loved  
  
Give  
  
Asking nothing in return.."  
  
[Soon Usagi you'll be free.] Tasuki thought.  
  
"...This world tears us apart  
  
We're still together in my heart  
  
I want the world to hear my cry  
  
Even if I have to die  
  
Love will not die  
  
Love will change the world  
  
Live  
  
For the one I love  
  
Love  
  
As no one has loved  
  
Give  
  
Asking nothing in return  
  
And love until love wears me away  
  
I'll die and I know my love will stay  
  
And I'll know I know my love will stay.." Usagi finnshed her song.  
  
[Nothing will ever tear us apart ever again Usa.] Tasuki thought.  
  
"Usagi you know that I like you and I care for you deeply right?"   
  
"Yes Tasuki and I like and care for you too as I do everyone else. Tsauki what's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi.." Tasuki said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, I've always loved you ever since you were Princess Serenity."  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
"No let me finish, I knew that I couldn't have you back then but when Kokoro died I thought   
  
I would have a chance but then Endy. came and you were about to marry him but you soon died.   
  
I saw you die and it broke my heart and I killed myself because I had to be punished for   
  
letting you get killed. Then I was reborn into this world and you into another. I always  
  
hated women but I never knew the real reason why and now I know, it'd because I've been saving  
  
myself for you Usagi. I was so happy that you came into this world, I felt whole for once in my  
  
life. Usagi I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Tsauki...I can't.." USagi said as she pulled herself out of the embrace.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just like you were reborn into this world so was Kokoro, Kokoro is Hotohori. I finally got   
  
all my memories back and I know I found my real one true love. I'm sorry but I can't be with   
  
you."  
  
"WHY? Because he's the emperor?! Listen Usagi he may give you anything you want and I know I   
  
can't but I can give you real love, if you can't see but I'm a man too."  
  
"I know Tasuki but I can't give you my heart for Kokoro already has it."  
  
"Well in that case.." Tasuki said as he took out a knife from his coat and grabbed Usagi by the  
  
neck.  
  
"If I can't have you then no one can!!!" He yelled as his eyes turned blood red.  
  
  
  
BEAST GODS:  
  
All the Beast Gods had been gathered around a table and had seen the whole fight between   
  
Cosmos and Chaos.  
  
"Well one threat down only one to go." Byakko said.  
  
"Yes, and then the ancient ceremony will begin." Genbu said.  
  
"Which will bring the down fall of Zengada." Seiryu added.  
  
"During which a Beast God will be infused with Usagi's love to help her combat Zengada." Suzaku   
  
also added.  
  
"But during the ceremony won't the warriors?" Genbu asked.  
  
TBC.................  
  
A/N Sorry it was short, but Tennki needs a little bit of a break 'cause she has been doing a lot   
  
of over time, but please don't forget to review! 


	19. Zengada's Shadow

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't been updating so much. It's just that I've had lots of   
  
work and then tests so by the time it was all over I needed a vacation. But I'm back so Tennki   
  
would you please?  
  
Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing so bows please don't sue.  
  
SK: Thank you Tennki. Sorry that this chapter is short. Now onto the newest chapter!!! Don't   
  
forget to review at the end!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Well in that case.." Tasuki said as he took out a knife from his coat and grabbed Usagi by the  
  
neck.  
  
"If I can't have you then no one can!!!" He yelled as his eyes turned blood red.  
  
BEAST GODS:  
  
All the Beast Gods had been gathered around a table and had seen the whole fight between   
  
Cosmos and Chaos.  
  
"Well one threat down only one to go." Byakko said.  
  
"Yes, and then the ancient ceremony will begin." Genbu said.  
  
"Which will bring the down fall of Zengada." Seiryu added.  
  
"During which a Beast God will be infused with Usagi's love to help her combat Zengada." Suzaku   
  
also added.  
  
"But during the ceremony won't the warriors?" Genbu asked.  
  
Now:  
  
THE SHADOW OF ZENGADA  
  
" ....yes they will be killed...." Suzaku said.  
  
WITH USAG....  
  
"Tasuki what's wrong with you?" Usagi asked as Tasuki held the knife to her neck.   
  
"Zengada showed me my past life along with yours and Hotohori's. He said I could have   
  
you after I killed the Suzaku seven and I will."  
  
"Tasuki please, your under his spell I can help you. I still love you but as a sister   
  
would to a brother. Please put the knife down, you don't want to do this."  
  
"Usagi you'll love me in time. Now my dear I have to go and kill that pesky Kokoro   
  
along with the rest of the Suzaku seven."  
  
[Tasuki I'm sorry to have to do this but..] Usagi thought her crescent moon began to show upon   
  
her forehead.   
  
"Tasuki please forgive MOON COSMIC POWER!!!" Usagi yelled. As she yelled those words   
  
her crescent moon shone bright engulfing both Usagi and Tasuki. The engulfing light gave off   
  
a huge amount of energy. Kokoro sensed this and knew it was coming from Usagi. He left the   
  
hall where all the warriors of both Seiryu and Suzaku were and rushed to Usagi's room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Chiriko asked.   
  
Miaka and Yui looked at each other and both yelled:   
  
"USAGI!" then everyone began to run to Usagi's room.   
  
Kokoro was the first one to get there and when he opened the door he had to cover his eyes.   
  
The light was so bright.  
  
"Usagi!!" he yelled.  
  
Soon the other warriors and the miko's arrived.  
  
"What's going on with Usagi?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I don't know but what ever it is it's I just hope she's al right." Kokoro responded.  
  
Inside the light Usagi and Tasuki were standing in a bright room.  
  
"What did you do Usagi?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Usagi was now in her Princess form and stood before Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki please forgive this is for your own good." Princess Serenity said as she   
  
summoned the Moon Staff.  
  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" she yelled. A beam of light hit Tasuki making a dark shadow   
  
come out of him. Tasuki was screaming in pain as the light shot through him and when the dark   
  
shadow was out of him he collapsed.  
  
Princess Serenity dropped her staff and ran over to the fallen Tasuki. She placed his head upon   
  
her lap as she began to heal his body that was covered in burn marks. After healing him the evil  
  
shadow laughed.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have more power than I gave you Princess." The shadow said.  
  
"Zengada." Serenity said as she rose and gave him a glare.  
  
"No but I am his shadow."  
  
"Why did you do this to Tasuki?" Serenity yelled.  
  
"It was easy after capturing him. I just used his love for you to my advantage."  
  
This just made Serenity's blood boil. She then gave him a death glare.  
  
"Oh what did I make the little Princess made? Why you just ditch these losers?"   
  
Zengada's shadow said he then disappeared and reappeared behind Serenity with his arms   
  
around her shoulders.   
  
"Join me and together we can rule all of the universe. I saw how powerful   
  
you were when you were battling Chaos. Use that power for your own purposes. No one   
  
would dare oppose someone with all that power."  
  
Serenity kept quiet. She still was glaring and her blood was already boiling when Zengada's   
  
shadow had taken control of Tasuki's body. Now that he was holding her she just wanted to  
  
kill him.  
  
"So what do you say my dear?"  
  
"..I say.." Serenity turned to face him with her eyes now clam and began to   
  
place her hand upon his face.  
  
"Say what?" the shadow of Zengada asked as he cupped Serenity's chin.  
  
Serenity leaned in.  
  
"..never.." Serenity said then slapped him across the face.  
  
The shadow was shocked and didn't respond for a few seconds. Serenity took that opportunity   
  
and picked up her staff.  
  
"I will never use my powers for evil and now prepare to be defeated! MOON CRYSTAL   
  
POWER UNITE!!!!!!!!!" Serenity shouted. Beams of orange, red, blue, green and of pink   
  
formed together and shot straight at the evil engulfing him then destroying him.   
  
TBC...........  
  
A/N Sorry again that this is short but I'll try to update again before June is over. 


	20. A new plan forming

AN: Well it's been a real long time since I updated and I am truly sorry for that. Bows Please accept my apologize to my readers who have reviewed. I will try to update as much as I can but this is my 3 rd year of high school and so I must study a lot. Oh well what can I do about it? Anyways Tennki would you please? Oh and sorry if this comes as an author alert.

Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing except the plot of her fan-fics, Zengada and about 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki and now onward with the fic!!!

Last time:

"So what do you say my dear?"

"..I say.." Serenity turned to face him with her eyes now clam and began to

place her hand upon his face.

"Say what?" the shadow of Zengada asked as he cupped Serenity's chin.

Serenity leaned in.

"..never.." Serenity said then slapped him across the face.

The shadow was shocked and didn't respond for a few seconds. Serenity took that opportunity

and picked up her staff.

"I will never use my powers for evil and now prepare to be defeated! MOON CRYSTAL

POWER UNITE!!!!!!!!!" Serenity shouted. Beams of orange, red, blue, green and of pink

formed together and shot straight at the evil engulfing him then destroying him. 

Now: A new plan forming

As all of this took place the real Zengada watched in the shadows while floating in the air. Looking into the shadows that swirled around giving him an image of what was going on with his Serenity. He gave a smirk. His shadow may have been destroyed but he didn't care. It was so much fun to him to toy with Serenity like that. With a wave of his hand he made a wine glass appear with blood red wine in it. He took the glass and brought it to his lips, sipping the wine.

"My Serenity, I see you grow even stronger as your friends as in danger….I wonder what would happen if your lover came under my control…hmm that would bring a lot of entertainment for me…my dear Serenity you will be mine……you may think that you can win this battle but my princess….this is one battle that you won't be able to win." He spoke in a sly tone of voice to the shadows.

He took another of sip of his wine and went back to watching what Serenity would do next….

After the shadow was destroyed Serenity collapsed form exhaustion. When the shadow was destroyed a loud sound was herd from Usagi's room. Kokoro jumped to his feet as he herd the sound. He and the other warriors including Miaka and Yui were trying to get some rest when the sound was herd. The Suzaku senshi, Miaka, Yui, Suboshi and Amiboshi followed Kokoro/Hotohori with one thing on their minds..was Usagi ok? Kokoro busted down the door only to see Usagi and Tasuki on the floor.

His eyes grew wide in fear something had happened to his Usagi. He wasn't going to lose her again and Suzaku help him he would give up his life again for the girl he loved so much. He quickly went to Usagi as Tamahome and Mitsukake went to Tasuki. Kokoro picked up Usagi and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Usagi? Usagi speak to me." He asked, her voice shaking with fear. When Usagi didn't reply he checked her pulse. Yes she was still alive, Kokoro mentally thank Suzaku for that. He turned to Tamahome and Mitsukake.

"Tasuki is still alive but what happened here?" Tamahome said answering the question his emperor was about to ask.

"We don't know….the only people who do are Usagi and Tasuki." Kokoro replied.

"How is Usagi?" Mitsukake asked.

Right now no one was speaking a word. Only thinking of what could have happened while they were trying to get some rest.

Kokoro looked down and held Usagi close. "She is alive but her pulse is faint……but damn it!" he slammed his fist down in anger. "…I should have been here to protect her!…Who ever did this to her I will show them no mercy!" he yelled out in anger and frustration.

"Hoto-I mean Kokoro you have you have to calm down. Hurting yourself or blaming yourself won't make a difference…..I'm sure Usagi will be fine.." Miaka spoke going over to Kokoro, trying to comfort him. It pained her heart to see her senshi hurt and her newest best friend Usagi hurt as well.

"..who ever did this will pay don't worry. We will make sure that your highness." Nuriko spoke up trying to comfort his emperor as well.

Kokoro took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Thank you my friends….I'll stay here with Usagi. All of you can go back to resting so we can defeat Zengada…..which will be soon.."

Everyone nodded. Tamahome and Mitsukake carried Tasuki out and everyone left. Leaving Kokoro on the floor with Usagi in his protective arms. He held her close through out the night and fell asleep that way.

Meanwhile with Zengada:

He continue to watch in the shadows but glared at Kokoro holding Usagi so close. He then clenched his fist and his face constricted when Kokoro said: "….I'll stay here with Usagi. All of you can go back to resting so we can defeat Zengada…..which will be soon.."

"You think you and your 'friends' can defeat me?!?! I always get what I want Kokoro…and I will get Serenity at any cost and rule all worlds….you won't stand in the way of that……………..you………..you…" A thought soon made it's way into Zengada's mind. He gave a wicked smile.

"Why didn't I see it before?….You dear Kokoro will help me….you will help me get the power I seek as well a queen to rule by my side…" he brought the wine glass to the image of Kokoro holding Usagi and gave a toast. "Yes Kokoro…you will indeed help me…"

TBC………………

AN Sorry that was short but I will try to update as much as I can.


	21. Kokoro's Dream

AN: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

Last Time:

"You think you and your 'friends' can defeat me?!?! I always get what I want Kokoro…and I will get Serenity at any cost and rule all worlds….you won't stand in the way of that……………..you………..you…" A thought soon made it's way into Zengada's mind. He gave a wicked smile.

"Why didn't I see it before?….You dear Kokoro will help me….you will help me get the power I seek as well a queen to rule by my side…" he brought the wine glass to the image of Kokoro holding Usagi and gave a toast. "Yes Kokoro…you will indeed help me…"

Now:

Chapter 21: Kokoro's dream

As our lovely yet tried angel Usagi slept and rested in her lover's Kokoro's arms her sleep seemingly peaceful…however for Kokoro things weren't going so well. His dreams at first were well enough. He was dreaming of his beautiful angel Usagi who in his dream was his Princess Serenity back on the Moon Kingdom. Him as he was in his previous life, in his armor and holding his most cherished possession………_his_ Serenity under the peaceful moonlit sky that gleamed with a thousand stars that could never compare to _his_ Serenity.

He held his angel close under the cape of his armor. Inhaling her sweet rose, lilac scent. Serenity was dressed in her traditional Moon Princess attire and her long golden blonde sun kissed hair in the traditional lunar spheres at the top of her head with the rest of her hair coming down like golden ribbons with her bangs out. Her crescent moon on her forehead which he kissed often.

Under his satan silk cape his angel slept with her head resting on his shoulder and her holding to him. She soon stirred making Kokoro's head turn away from the stars to the angel that who not only captured his heart but his soul as well. He lifted her chin to face him under the sky lit by the stars and the light from the palace. Her eyes stilled closed and looking so peaceful but beginning to awaken from the world of dreams that his angel came from.

He bent his head down, leaning in close to her. As he with one hand holding her and the other holding her chin as with his thumb and fore finger gently caressed the waking angel. He slowly leaned in until he was near her ear.

"Shhhhhh…go back to sleep….I'll be here when you awake…" He whispered, trying to put his angel back to sleep. Serenity seemed to have listened because she soon fell back asleep in his warm and loving arms. Kokoro smiled at his angel slowly leaning away from his angel but not without kissing her forehead.

But then as time must always pass so did this moment, but it was over with the sound of crashing glass. The moment that seemingly would surpass time. That would always stand still came crashing down like a broken mirror smashed by the hand of a hateful god.

Meanwhile with Zengada:

The creamed skinned man who's aged seemed that of his late teens early 20's floated in a air in the shadows that he lived in. He held in one hand a glass of blood red wine. The other brushed through is gray/white hair that was out of a pony tail. His blood red eyes looked into a pool of shadows that contained what was going on in Kokoro's dream. He smirked as he saw Kokoro's wonderful and happy moment come crashing down. He let go of the wine glass but did not fall no, it only disappeared.

_I see…………Kokoro you care very deeply about your angel…….whom will be mine soon…_ He thought but continued to watch Kokoro's dream that was soon becoming a nightmare. To which Zengada could only wait happily for.

After the moment crashed Kokoro's dream turned dark. Soon a light could be seen but shone down on Kokoro in a dark and empty place. Where only the shadows existed and no person could be seen for miles. Kokoro called out for his angel, wondering is she was well. If she was in the same place as he, because he knew she would be afraid of being all alone in a world where she had never been to.

His efforts were in vain. He got no response except for the wind that blew harshly against him. Zengada watched but soon found it be more interesting if he or another one of his shadows enter Kokoro's nightmare. Zengada snapped his fingers and soon a dark shadow flew into the pool of shadows containing Kokoro's nightmare. The shadow shifted into the form of Zengada and took some steps towards Kokoro in the dark world his was in.

Kokoro herd the steps and called out for his angel again. His hopes high only to come crashing down when the shadow, his face constricted and took a stance.

"What do you want? I know who you are, your Zengada and I swear if you took my Serenity I will kill you!" Kokoro warned with a death glare.

The shadow Zengada merely chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"Funny how you call Serenity, **MY** Serenity yours. She is resting from my other shadow that was in Tasuki. I as you can tell am not the real Zengada, no he plans to come out later. But has sent me in his place for now. But you poor fool you will never defeat me." He spoke cold and icy.

Silence all you could hear was silence as after Zengada said his final sentence neither man moved. The only thing you could hear would be the wind howling at both men.

TBC…………………………..


	22. Author's Note

AN: I know I'm not suppose to do this but I'm sorry to say that for a while now I won't be updating this fic. I've come to have writers block and I will update as soon as I can figure out some stuff in the story. I will try my best to update by May.

Tennki: I've failed as your muse!

SK: No you haven't ;;….you need a break for a while….;;


End file.
